El Secreto
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Es la secuela de La Joya de Azarath
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo y normal

-Explosión gigante-

Bueno, para jump city...

En medio de la ciudad, Adonis habían empezado a atacar el lugar, cuando salio volando por un fuerte golpe, un triceratops de color gris lo acababa de embestir y se preparaba para volver a golpear, junto a su lado, aparecieron 2 niños.

Uno de ellos era un niño con cabello rubio desbaratado, traía una camisa y pantalones de color amarillo, con una flecha negra en el pecho, que se veía una t roja, parecía tener unos 10 años, a su lado estaba un niño aun mas pequeño, también rubio y con un traje completo de color celeste, el triceratops se quedo a su lado y de nuevo ataco, pero esta vez Adonis lo esperaba, tomando al dinosaurio de los cuernos, empezó a caminar, obligándolo a retroceder, hasta que dando un giro, levanto al dinosaurio y lo lanzo lejos, uno de los niños se acerco y dio un fuerte grito, unas ondas celestes salieron de su boca mientras gritaba tan fuerte que los cristales de los edificios cercanos explotaron, pero Adonis no parecía afectado, metiendo la mano bajo el concreto, levanto una enrome roca que lanzo hacia el tercer niño, que apenas pudo ponerse a salvo

no esta mal, pueden esquivar rocas pequeñas, ¿pero que tal esta?

Adonis levanto un enorme pedaso de un edificio caído y lo lanzo contra los niños, mientras el mas alto gritaba tratando de detenerla, el pequeño había tomado un trozo de acero y lo había mordido, lanzando los pedasos como balas hacia atlas, pero no tenían ningún efecto, atrás el dinosaurio se levantaba y volvía a embestir, cuando una enorme aura de color negro los detuvo a todos.

Alto!

De frente de ellos había aparecido Raven, los 3 niños dejaron al instante de pelear, la roca se quedo suspendida en el aire.

Jaja, vaya, llego la niñera

El triceratops se convirtió en una pequeña niña, (para descripción, ver la joya de azarath) traía unos shorts negros y una camisa negra con una pequeña capa y un collar con un gran rubí colgado del cuello, se levantaba adolorida, Raven volteo y la miro un segundo, después se volvió a Adonis, aunque con un poco de ira en sus ojos

lastimaste a mi hija…

Que? La bebita no puede jugar?

Ya veras grandulon!

Arisha camino enfada hacia Adonis, pero una sola mirada de Raven basto para que la niña se quedara quieta, aprovechando que Raven estaba de espaldas, Adonis se lanzo contra ella, cuando la roca que estaba en el aire embistió a Adonis mandándolo a volar lejos, Raven se volteo mirando a los niños, enfadada.

Y bien… Timy… Tomi… Arisha… ¿de quien fue la idea?

Timi y Tomi señalaron a Arisha Raven se acerco y la miro, Arisha que primero parecía enojada, se acobardo de inmediato al verla

¿Y bien?...

Pues… yo… ¡¡ahí viene!

Raven sin voltearse levanto la mano Adonis que ya iba hacia ella floto en el aire y se estrello contra un edificio, Raven nisiquiera volvió a verlo

O.O ¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso?

La mirada de Raven solo hizo que se callara, mientras los 4 partían hacia la torre, una chica rubia que traía una falda rosa y una camisa blanca estaba recostada en el sillón viento televisión, cuando vio a Raven

¿Los encontraste?

Melva tan solo vio a Arisha caminando enfada hacia las habitaciones y se callo, Timi y Tomi también entraron aunque algo mas acobardados

parece que si O.O

Y los demás?

Aun no llegan

Chico Bestia, Terra, Ciborg, Star Fire y Robin habían salido hace unos días en una misión, el ultimo mensaje que les había llegado decían que llegarían pronto, pero no habían llegado, Raven entro a la habitación de Arisha, esta la vio malhumorada

papa si me deja ir a pelear

pero vas con el, no sola

Oí un pajarito que me hablaba y pensé que era papa, lo extraño…

Un pajarito?...

Raven se había quedado un poco pensativa, cuando la niña volvió a hablar.

¿Me vas a castigar 1 mes? T.T

Raven la miro y sonrió

no… pero este cuarto esta muy sucio, ordénalo y podrás salir n.n

si!

La niña se volteo y empezó a recoger todo, pero tan pronto Raven salio, Arisha escucho unos ruidos en la ventana y al mirarla sonrió…

Ya era hora ¬-¬

Hola! –Melva-

Hola, ya volvimos! –Terra-

Terra, C.B., Ciborg, Star Fire y Robin acababan de entrar a la torre, cuando Melva fue a saludarlos al igual que Timi y Tomi

Un enorme insecto, de color café, del tamaño de un perro fue a saludarlos, en especial a Star Fire

tranquilo Cedita n.n

Todos habían crecido mucho en ese tiempo, Robin ya empezaba a usar el traje negro, pero aun no conseguía que lo llamaran Nigtwing, Ciborg también había crecido, y su maquinaria ahora era mucho más moderna, que había sido adaptada conforme crecía.

Star Fire había crecido mucho, sus rasgos ya no eran los de una niña, las 2 pequeñas marcas en su frente hacían desaparecido y sus ojos se habían vuelto de un verde tan intenso, que ya no se distinguían sus pupilas, hasta hace poco hacia comenzado a usar un traje mas pequeño, que solo eran 2 tirantes morados y la falda, pero de carácter no había cambiado nada.

Terra solo estaba más alta, ahora usaba unas gafas color café en vez de sus gogles y unos pantalones que parecían viejos y rotos.

C.B. seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y solo había cambiado en que era más alto.

Al entrar, Terra solo se estiro y fue a acostarse en el sofá donde había estado Melva, mientras que Ciborg bajo de inmediato a afinar el auto T, a Raven le sorprendió ver que Star Fire nisiquiera miraba a Robin, mientras hablaba con los niños, pero fue detenida en sus pensamientos por un beso de C.B.

¿Y Arisha?

En su habitación, querrá verte

Pues vamos n.n

C.B. y Raven fueron hasta la habitación, mientras hablaban

Ni lo sueñes ¬¬

Que te cuesta tener otro?

Tenlo tu, esta Terra, pero yo no quiero ¬¬

¿Y por que no?

por que tengo suficiente con… ¿Arisha?

La habitación estaba vacía

Arisha corría por la ciudad, mientras escuchaba el sonido del cuervo guiándola, no sabía por que, pero ese sonido le resultaba extraño y familiar, siguió adelante, cuando choco con un hombre, era uno de mas de 50 Bilys numerosos

Oye mocosa fíjate!

¿He?

¿Qué pasa Bily?

Nada Bily, es solo una niña

Espera Bily, yo la conozco… si, ella es la hija de una de las titanes

Vaya… podremos venderla por mucho… ¡Atrápenla!

Arisha: No!

Todos los Bilys se lanzaron contra la niña, pero esta se transformo en tiranousauro, aun así todos se colgaron de su cuello y de sus patas mientras ella trataba de repelerlos, hasta que la derribaron, Arisha se transformo de nuevo en humano, mientras los Bilys la tomaron

Suéltenme, suéltenme!

Ya es nuestra!

SUELTENME!

Los ojos de Arisha se pusieron de color blanco, lanzando destellos, los Bilys retrocedieron sorprendidos, mientras un aura negra rodeaba a la niña, desde lejos se vio un enorme rayo negro caer sobre el lugar…

Unos momentos después, Terra y Raven llegaron al lugar, solo quedaba el Bily original tirado en el suelo, cerca de el estaba Arisha también desmayada, Raven se acerco y la abraso

Mira Raven

Sobre ellos, un pequeño cuervito negro se acerco y se poso en el hombro de Arisha, mirando a Raven, tenia un pequeño papel colocado en el cuello, al verlo Raven abrió los ojos sorprendida

Cipu?

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi fic, el secreto, este fic es la secuela de La Joya de Azarath, antes que nada perdonen por no haber continuado el fic Verdaderos Amigos, del que solo puse la Introduccion, pero perdí varios archivos a causa de un virus, incluyendo todos los fics que había escrito incluyendo la continuación.

Los personajes de este fic no han cambiando mucho, al menos en como son aunque han crecido, agarre los modelos a los del comic excepto por Terra, que lo agarre de un fan Art., haber si les gusta

Este fic si lo continuare y tratare de poner un capitulo a la semana, pero para eso manden reviews, si no no tendrá chiste continuar ¬¬

Nos vemos XD


	2. Chapter 2

Una nave cruzaba rápidamente por el espacio, era bastante grande y en un lado tenia una t amarilla, dentro de ella, Raven miraba pensativa por una ventana, cuando C.B. la abraso

Sigues preocupada por ella?

mi hermana no me hubiera pedido ayuda si no fuera algo serio

Estará bien, ya lo veras n.n

Esta bien... te creo

Vamos a la cama

No, ve tu... veré si Arisha esta bien, es la primera vez que sale de la tierra

Esta bien

Raven salio de una habitación en la nave, cuando vio una luz encendida, era la sala de controles, donde Terra se había quedado de guardia, se acerco y no había nadie, no sabia donde podía estar, cuando una voz detrás de ella la asusto

¿Buscas a Arisha?

Raven se volteo, Terra bostezaba un poco y traía un café

Como burlaste a Ciborg?

Mira ¬-¬

Raven volteo, su comunicador estaba frente a una foto de ella, en el comunicador aparecía Ciborg

Ciborg: y recuerda llenar el tanque una vez cada seis mil años luz, y también revisar el aceite de las maquinarias y el nivel de energía de los escudos y de las armas, también cuida de no rayar la nave (que esperaban de Ciborg)

Vaya...

Asi que estas preocupada por shakti

¿Por que lo dices?

Ya sabes por que ¬¬

Raven sabia a que se refería...

Se había acercado al pequeño cuervo, en el cuello tenia un pequeño hilo de color negro, Raven sabia que era, tan pronto lo toco, el pequeño hilo negro se transformo en un mensaje, tan pronto lo leyó se levanto y se dirigió a la torre

Cuida a Arisha

Espera a donde vas!

A tomar la nave T, Shakti esta en problemas...

Le había costado mucho trabajo a Terra hacer que Raven se mantuviera en la tierra hasta que llegaran los demás titanes, finalmente C.B. había logrado convencerla de que si quería ayudarla, necesitaría la ayuda de todos, al final, después de 3 días, Star Fire, Red X, Terra, Nigtwing, Melva, Arisha, Raven y C.B. subieron a la nave, (aunque Arisha solo por que quería conocer a tu tía y melva era su niñera) y se dirigían, aunque no sabían hacia donde, la nota que sipu traía solo decía: ayuda y una ruta para marcar en la computadora de la nave, aunque Raven sabia que debía ser algo grave, su hermana nunca pedía ayuda para nada, JAMAS.

Tranquila, estará bien

Terra saco a Raven de sus pensamientos con una pequeña palmada

Después de todo, es tu hermana, ya no te preocupes por el rumbo y vete a dormir XD

Si... y por que me dices todo eso? ¬-¬

Por que la habitación de Arisha esta hacia haya

Terra señalo una puerta que Raven acababa de pasar, después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Terra, entro en el cuarto de Arisha, la niña no estaba dormida y miraba recargada en una pequeña ventana, Raven se acerco y se sentó a su lado

¿Que te pasa?

Nu se... tengo miedo...

no hay nada que temer, mira, hasta Sipu esta dormido

En la cabecera de la cama, estaba el pequeño cuervo dormido

Por que exploto todo?

Raven no le había dicho aun nada de sus poderes, no quería que Arisha viviera suprimiendo sus sentimientos como ella lo había hecho, hasta hace poco había pensado que Arisha no había heredado mas que el poder de C.B. pero ahora sabia que no era así.

Mama…

Raven: He? O.O

Como le hizo Sipu para venir hasta la tierra?

Raven se le quedo mirando, estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenia idea de cómo había llegado ahí

Eso te lo dirá tu tía, pero no querrá verte desvelada, ya duérmete

La recostó en la cama y una vez que se aseguro que estaba dormida, salio de la habitación, había empezado a pensar que C.B. tenia razón… era demasiado tierna como para tener solo una.

No le sorprendió no ver a Terra en el cuarto, donde se suponía hacia guardia, ni oír murmullos y quejidos en el cuarto de X, tampoco le sorprendió ver a C.B. esperándola en la puerta, lo que si le sorprendió fue lo que hizo al verlo

Y bien como es…..

Raven lo beso en los labios mientras lo empujaba dentro de la habitación, que se cerraba lentamente…

¿Ya llegamos, ya llegamos ya llegamos? –Arisha y Melva-

Que no! –Terra-

Según las coordenadas del computador ya deberíamos estar en nuestro destino

Raven y C.B. salían apenas del cuarto

Miren, los desvelados

Callate tierra ¬¬

XD Arisha, tu mama dice que te tiene un regalo

¿Enserio? -

No.. yo no…

dámelo dámelo dámelo!

Mientras Raven trataba de decirle a su ilusionada hijita que no tenia nada, Nigtwing y Red X entraron a la sala

Red X al igual que Robin, solo se había echo mas alto, aunque no había cambiado en nada su traje

¿Qué pasa? –Star Fire-

Estamos cerca de un planeta, recibimos la señal de la nave que se llevo Shakti, ya pronto llegaremos –Nigtwing-

En eso se sintió un pequeño temblor, que les demostraba que ya habían atravesado la atmósfera, el planeta era muy parecido a la tierra, debajo venían un enorme océano y en la playa, la nave de Shakti

Esa es la nave, mami!

pero…

Tan pronto la nave aterrizo, Raven salio corriendo de la nave y se detuvo en seco, la nave de Shakti estaba completamente destrozada y los pedasos, esparcidos por la playa…

Hola XD

No se si les haya agradado este capitulo, originalmente el viaje en la nave era en la nave clasica, separada y solo mencionaba un par de parrafos, pero como pidieron un poco mas de historia entre C.B. y Raven, pense que seria el ambiente adecuado, con solo hacerla mas grande, como quiera no fue mucho, pero ya es algo XD

Me mandan reviews si les gusto (y si no tmb.)

Adios


	3. Chapter 3

No…

Mama... ¿Dónde esta mi tía?... Cipu!

El pequeño cuervo salio volando y ya no regreso, solo se perdió tras una nube, pero ningún titán le puso mucha atención.

Se acercaron a los pedasos de la nave, solo había escombros regados por todos lados, Raven apenas se movía tan solo viendo los pedasos

Escuchan eso? –Melva-

En ese momento un montón de hombres armados con arcos, flechas y también algunos rifles salieron de entre las rocas

¡Quietos!

Los titanes estaban apunto de responder, cuando Robin le puso una mano a Star, que era la que mas cerca estaba.

Háganles caso… Arisha esta con nosotros…

No me toques…

Quitando bruscamente la mano de Robin levanto las manos, los demás titanes también lo hicieron excepto Raven y Arisha

Vamos mami…

Raven se dejo llevar por la niña al ver que le apuntaban, mientras no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que le paso a la nave…

Los hombres encadenaron a los titanes de las manos, con unas esposas gruesas de acero (como los que tenia Star Fire cuando llego a la tierra) Raven se enfureció cuando vio que esposaban a la pequeña Arisha, al principio se cayo pero Raven, secretamente ayudándole con sus poderes le permitió caminar, Star Fire se veía enojada con Robin y lo miraba como si dijera: todo esto es por ti, pero Raven sabia que Robin tenia razón, era demasiado peligroso que le disparaban a Arisha, y esos soldados no dejaban de apuntarle con las armas, siguieron adelante hasta que llegaron a un gran castillo, al entrar vieron a un hombre acercarse.

Era bastante corpulento aunque no muy alto, traía el cabello de color gris, cortado como militar y un hilo de humo le salía de la boca, como si trajera un cigarro en ella.

Que sucede?

Capitán Sheizer, atrapamos a estas personas cerca de la nave de la cazadora

Que le hicieron a esa nave?

Star Fire parecía mucho muy enojada, y de un tiron, rompió las esposas que la atrapaban acercándose hacia el hombre extraño

Nada… su nave se estrello, ella había venido antes aquí

Mientes….

Star… calmate… -Terra-

Star? –Melva-

Star Fire se lanzo rápidamente contra Sheizer, pero al momento de golpearlo, lo atravesó como si no estuviera ahí, como si fuera un fantasma

¿Qué? O.O

Sheizer movió su mano hacia Star, de esta salio gran cantidad de humo que la rodeo, como si fuera una serpiente y cubrió su rostro, Star tosía pero no se podía mover, como si estuviera amarrada, hasta que cayo inconsciente

Tía Star!

Los titanes iban hacia enfrente, pero Arisha corrió primero e iba mas adelante, de un golpe, un soldado la tiro y le puso la punta del rifle en la frente, pisándola

Un movimiento más y la mato

Un momento!

Sheizer se acerco enojado hacia el soldado

Estas personas son nuestros prisioneros y no deben sufrir ningún daño a menos que el rey lo diga

Pero señor, el rey siempre nos autoriza ha…

Pero esa autorización se la quito yo ahora! Soldado regrese al castillo, yo hablare con usted después

El soldado soltó a Arisha y esta corrió a ver a Star Fire, que parecía solo estar inconsciente, Robin se acerco y la cargo, ahora todos los titanes estaban enfadados, pero Star Fire estaba inconsciente y Arisha estaba agarrada a la pierna de Raven, asustada, siguieron hacia delante, hasta que fueron conducidos a un cuarto grande, lleno de grandes celdas, los soldados sin dejar de apuntar hasta que entraron en la celda.

Vaya… deberíamos volar este lugar e irnos, nos falta encontrar a Shakti

No hasta que Star despierte… no se quien seria ese Sheizer… pero me las va a pagar

Ya esta despertando

Robin hizo a un lado a Melva y se acerco a Star, esta abrió los ojos, pero en vez de su sonrisa de siempre, empujo atrás a Robin

No me toques!

Robin se alejo un poco

Ya me canse, vamos a salir de aquí antes de que vuelvan a poner a Arisha como rehén -Red X-

Si yo fuera ustedes, no lo haría, afuera hay muchos soldados

En la celda de enfrente, los chicos vieron a un hombre recostado en la cama, traía una capa negra y debajo de un sombrero de paja, se le veía un cabello rojo y en uno de sus ojos una cicatriz, como de un arañazo, además le faltaba un brazo, el solo miraba al techo

Ese no es un asunto que te interese –Terra-

Como quieran, de todos modos no encontraran a Shakti sin conocer el lugar, yo si lo conozco y saldré de aquí en 1 hora

Como sabes que buscamos a Shakti?

El hombre se sentó y miro a Raven a los ojos, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Por que somos el comité de bienvenida n.n

Una gran explosión se oyó afuera, acompañado de los gritos de los soldados, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras uno de los guardias salía volando y se estrellaba contra la pared de la prisión, quedando inconsciente, un hombre enorme, y delgado de cabello negro en una coleta, acababa de entrar, empuñaba una escopeta en su cinto como si fuera su espada

Así que ya llegaron, ya era hora, capitán Shanks

Así es, Ben, sacalos

El hombre se acerco a la celda, pero antes de eso, Star se acerco y la arranco de un tiron, aun parecía enfadada

Vaya, esa chica no necesita ayuda capitán

Voltearon, Shanks ya estaba fuera de su celda

Entonces, es hora de irnos…

Mientras en la oficina, Sheizer hablaba con el soldado

Pero señor, nosotros siempre hemos tenido autorización para hacer lo que queramos con la población

Si… pero te dije que no tocaras a la niña

En eso, se oyeron muchas explosiones, el suelo tembló un poco

Parece que atacan!

Se disponía a salir, pero una columna de humo cerró la puerta.

Aun no acabo contigo…

Pero señor…

Siéntate!

Sheizer hizo caso omiso a las explosiones y gritos que venían de afuera, mientras solo miraba al soldado como si nada pasara

Mientras tanto, afuera los soldados corrían o salían disparando, Arisha se había abraso a la pierna de Raven mientras los demás titanes miraban como un barco se acercaba a la costa, sin dejar de disparar, los soldados no lograban acercarse a donde ellos estaban, pero las explosiones no se acercaban a los titanes

Yasop como siempre a tiempo

Si capitán, nos estaba esperando

Muy bien, entonces vamos

Shanks volteo a mirar a los titanes, Terra solo sonrió y haciendo volar la roca en la que estaba, los acerco al barco y saltaron todos a el, un hombre blanco de pelo rubio lo navegaba y al verlos, hizo girarlo y empezaban a alejarse.

Sabes mucho de nosotros –Robin-

En verdad sabes donde esta Shakti? C.B.

Por supuesto, tardaremos un poco de tiempo en llegar

Mientras el barco se alejaba del lugar, el soldado que había atacado a Arisha miraba por la ventana el barco alejarse

Capitán! Están escapando! -Soldado-

Si... ya lo veo… funciono bastante bien

Que?

Unos segundos después, el soldado caía gritando por la ventana de la torre y se despedazaba en las rocas de la playa, mientras Sheizer solo lo veía caer.

Eso te pasa por tocar a una niña….

Decía mientras miraba alejarse al barco que desaparecía en el horizonte…

Hola!

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, si hay una buena razón por la que los estaban esperando en la playa (a los titanes) y también una para que Star actué extraño, ya pronto verán que es lo que esta pasando y mas entre ella y Robin pero será hasta mas adelante XD

Con lo que me preguntaron de Ciborg, el se quedo en la tierra, hablaban con el desde una pantalla.

Y lo de por poner los nombres al lado de lo que decía el personaje, eso no se puede, va contra las reglas de la pagina y ya con otra cuenta me borraron varios fics por tenerlos así, por eso trato de que acá se entienda como quiera quien dice el dialogo

Bueno si les gusto el Cáp., Me dejan reviews, nos vemos XD


	4. Chapter 4

La luz de la mañana entro por una ventana de madera, Raven se levanto mientras sentía un ligero vaivén, recordó que estaba en el barco de Shanks, a su lado, varias camas estaban vacías, solo se veía a Star Fire, que miraba por la ventana, aunque al voltear sonrió a Raven

Buenos días, amiga Raven n.n

Hola… ya extrañaba tu sonrisa

Star Fire la miro por un momento y de nuevo le sonrió

Perdona si te preocupe… solo es un problema que hay entre Robin y yo, pero nada mas

Star Fire se levanto y estirándose un poco, abrió la puerta de la habitación, Raven también la siguió pero al momento que Star iba a salir, un pequeño torpedo la derribo

Tía Star!

Arisha la estaba abrasando, estando sobre Star

Arisha! XD

Mira como te portas, ven

Raven se acerco a la niña sonriendo, pero Star se levanto cargándola y se la paso

Quería ver si la tía Star estaba bien

Pues ya viste que esta bien ¬-¬

Es verdad Arisha, pero ven, vamos a ver si ahí algo que comer

Salieron a la cubierta del barco, afuera ya estaban C.B., Robin. Red X, Melva y Terra, esta ultima estaba agarrada de .a cubierta

Odio el agua…. Hay… -

La tía Terra esta rara O.O

Ya s ele pasara XD –Star-

Salieron las 3, para ver el mar enfrente, Star paso al lado de Robin como si este no existiera, C.B. en cambio, se acerco y beso a Raven

Ya estas mas tranquila?

Algo…. No he podido sentir nada negativo de estos 3

Veras que esta bien

Se acerco y tomándola de la espalda, empezó a besarle el cuello

Mmm… ahora no….

Y por que no?

Quieres que te enfrié ¬-¬

En eso, una enorme serpiente marina, salio al lado del barco echando una ola enorme, Raven se protegió con su escudo, pero C.B. quedo empapado, Melva se acerco corriendo

Perdonen! Sandi necesitaba aire fresco, pero esta muy juguetona

No te preocupes, me ahorraste el trabajo n.n

Jajaja, es un buen poder niña

Yasop estaba sentado en la canasta del vigía

En cuanto tiempo llegaremos?

No se preocupe, no será ya mucho, la isla donde vivimos esta muy apartada

Por que viven en una isla? –Star Fire-

Yasop: por que es mas divertido que en tierra firme, si se le nota que le gusta el mar

Una brisa fresca hizo volar un poco los cabellos de Star Fire, y esta, sujetando a Arisha, se elevo por los aires

tía Star!

Arisha se agarro bien del brazo de Star

Tranquila, no es nada n.n

Que es eso? O.O

La niña señalo a varios puntos en el horizonte, Star Fire se acerco un poco mas

Sujétate…

Abrasándola regreso a toda velocidad al barco

Que crees que haces!

Raven y C.B. se acercaron para agarrar a Arisha, que estaba bastante asustada pro la carrera

Rayos! Varios barcos vienen hacia acá capitán!

Shanks salio al llamado de Yasop, agarrando fuerte su sombrero de paja, miro un poco los pequeños puntos, que se acercaban

No se preocupen, no harán nada n.n

Justo en ese momento, una enorme explosión cayo al lado del barco, después otra y otra, se veían varias balas de cañón hacia el barco

No nos detendrán, Azrat Metrion Zintos!

Las balas se detuvieron en el aire, incluso las que venían después eran detenidas y se quedaban suspendidas cubiertas por un aura negra, después simplemente cayeron al océano, aun así los barcos seguían acercándose

Vamos a encargarnos? –Star-

Vienes?

Raven se fijo en Terra, pero esta estaba recargada contra la borda del barco

Creo que no O.O –Star-

Yo iré n.n

Melva salto y la enorme serpiente, Sandi, salio del agua soportándola en su cabeza, C.B. al tiempo, se transformo en un calamar gigante

Vaya…. Parece que saben lo que hacen O.O –Shanks-

No tienes idea –Red X-

Siguieron hasta acercarse a los barcos, todos estaban llenos de soldados como los que habían encontrado al llegar, al ver los titanes empezaron a disparar, el mas cercano de golpe, fue destrozado de un mordisco de la serpiente mientras Melva se sujetaba de la cabeza de esta

Muy bien Sandi!

Un moustro! –Soldado-

Los de un segundo barco intentaron disparar a melva, cuando unos enormes tentáculos aplastaron su barco, C.B. en forma de calamar gigante, destrozo el barco llevándoselo al fondo del mar

Azrat Metrion Zintos!

2 de los barcos se elevaron por el aire, en un aura negra, otro de los barcos también subió, pero cargado por Star Fire, ambas arrojaron los barcos contra unas rocas, donde quedaron encallados, varios soldados al verlos cerca, se arrojaron al mar

Veré haber si ahí alguien mas –Melva-

Bajándose de la serpiente entro, desde adentro solo se oyó un grito, Star Fire, Raven y C.B. entraron corriendo y se quedaron tan petrificados como ellos

La parte de adentro del barco tenia varias jaulas, estaban totalmente sumergidas, pero entre varias formas que salían del agua

No es posible que por nosotros…. –Melva-

No, no sentí más vida que la de los soldados cuando atacamos, seguro que ellos ya estaban muertos…

Pero por que les hicieron esto? –Star-

Por que valían dinero

Voltearon, Shanks empezaba a entrar en el lugar, cuando retrocedió un poco

Por que valen dinero? –Star-

Si, en esta zona es gobernada por un rey, en nuestro planeta hay 3 continentes, enormes, pero los otros 2 apenas empiezan a desarrollar su cultura, el continente en el que estamos es el norte y es el mas grande… el rey simplemente vio que los demás continentes necesitaban lo que el tenia, gente para trabajar, sus hombres viajan por las costas y buscan aldeas pequeñas, que no sean importantes y las atacan, los que sobreviven son vendidos a los demás continentes

Star Fire se quedo mirando a las jaulas

Vamonos, Yasop se encargara de sepultar a estos barcos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por estas personas

De regreso al barco, Arisha los esperaba

Mami, ¿Qué veían adentro?

No veíamos nada Arisha, estaba todo vació

C.B. se acerco y la cargo, abrasándola un poco

Ven, quieres comer algo? N.n

Si!

Ya esta todo listo capitán

Muy bien Yasop

Arrojaron una cuerda y Yasop subió por ella, solo se oía el sonido de una mecha encendida, cuando iban un poco lejos, se oyó una explosión, las rocas sobre las que estaban los barcos estallaron en mil pedasos y los barcos se hundieron lentamente en el océano…

Raven solo los veía apoyada en la baranda y C.B. se recargo a su lado, abrasándola

Solo quiero irme pronto de aquí…. Antes de que Arisha mire algo de esto… no fue buena idea traerla –C.B.-

No se… aun no sabemos por que mi hermana nos llamo ¿Dónde esta Arisha?

Se quedo dormida

Solo la miro al rostro y la beso lentamente, sin dejar de ver el horizonte

En la parte de arriba del mástil, Star Fire estaba sentada, también pensando cuando Robin se acerco y se sentó a su lado, pero Star Fire no se inmuto

lo siento…

….

Me dejas… ¿arreglar mi error?

Star Fire volteo a mirarlo, sorprendida

Quizás…

Te hiciste fría ¬¬

Si…

Star Fire floto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Robin

Pero tal vez no tanto

Bajo al barco, donde entro en el cuarto, también un poco después, Melva se acerco a Terra

Terra… ya vamos a…

Guac!

Terra!

Casi todos los del barco fueron a ver el por que del grito y a reírse de las dos rubias, aun así, había 4 personas, que solo tenían pensamientos para alguien mas…

Hola XD

Bueno, antes que nada para que no pregunten después, el poder de Melva no es solo crear al oso Boby, mire en algunas partes y han salido personajes (casi siempre niñas o adolescentes) que su poder es crear criaturas reales, con solo imaginarlas, por eso pensé en que inventara a otras criaturas y también hacerlas aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final, un regalo para las personas que les gusta burlarse de Terra, ya pronto verán la razón por la que Star estaba tan enojada, pero bueno, eso estará en el próximo capitulo

Hasta entonces


	5. Chapter 5

El barco en el que iban los titanes avanzaba rápidamente, siempre derecho, aun asi aun no lograban ver tierra

Arisha: mami mira!

La niña señalaba una enorme mancha negra negra en el cielo que se iba acercando, Raven salio a verla

No es nada… solo es un viejo amigo

Cielos, hace tiempo que no lo veamos –C.B.- Vengan! Es Malchior!

Si, es que estamos apunto de llegar –Shanks-

Los titanes salieron, mientras el enorme dragon volteaba y se dirigía hacia enfrente, lo siguieron y pronto se vio una gran isla, en la playa una hermosa mujer, les daba la bienvenida con la mano.

Traía solo una blanca y unos jeans, se veia mucho mas alta y mas morena, parecída a Star, aun así, una joya en su frente y una gran cicatriz en su ojo delataban quien era…

Star: Shakti!

Hola staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Star había salido volando de la nave y le había dado uno de sus abrasos rompe espaldas, los huesos de Shakti crujieron un poco, mientras los demas titanes saltaban del barco y se acercaban a saludarla, mientras Raven bajo despacio con Arisha detras, Raven veia muy cambiada a su hermana, ahora era mas alta que antes y estaba tan morena que parecía la gemela de Star Fire, aun así, con una sonrisa espero a que esta se acercara.

Al fin llegaste… -Shakti-

Si… -Raven-

Se acercaron y Raven le tendio a mano pero Shakti la abraso

Extrañaba verte hermanita… y a quien tenemos aquí? n.n

Se arrodillo a ver a la pequeña Arisha, esta se acerco como para abrasarla pero Shakti solo la señalo

Esta enana es tu hija?

ENANA! –Arisha-

Arisha le dio un golpe a Shakti, pero esta se lo detuvo

Si, enana XD

No molestes a mi hija ¬¬

Jaja te oiste vieja hermanita, pero bueno ya eres señora

No soy señora ¬¬

He?... pero tienes a Arisha.. y…

Unos segundos después Shakti estaba ahorcando a C.B.

Te voy a matar!

papi! –Arisha-

No te preocupes estara bien… creo… -Terra-

Raven miraba sonriendo divertida la escenita, era verdad que en 6 años jamas se había casado con C.B. pero también que no por eso se habian distanciado, simplemente, C.B. jamas se lo había pedido.

Ya dejalo, total para vivir con tu hermana, le tengo lastima si es como tu XD

Vieron a Shanks que bajaba del barco

Y tu por que no has escondido el barco! Aquí pueden verlo!°!

Quien la hiso enojar? –Shanks-

Nadie… -C.B.-

Ha si, seguro hicieron enojar a la bruja XD

Tu callate!

Le dio un super golpe a Shanks y lo dejo tirado en el suelo

Jajaja a eso es a lo que se les llama pleito de novios –C.B.-

Mejor callate ¬¬ -Shakti-

Por que? De tanto que estoy con Raven lo conosco perfectamente

Se oye otro golpe y ahora es C.B. el que esta tirado en el suelo, meintra Raven se soba la mano

Vamonos

Si, ha y guarda el barco ¬¬ (Shakti)

Ambas entraron a la selva caminando, mientras los titanes asustados se hacían a un lado…

Si… son igualitas O.OU –Melva-

Auch… esta chica cada vez se pone mas fuerte…

Shanks se levantaba sobandose la cabeza

Si, sera mejor seguirlas

C.B. se levanto a su lado como si nada

Oie por que a ti no te duele ¬¬ -Shanks-

Estoy acostumbrado n.n

No creen que mejor vamos con ellas?

Star Fire veia el camino por donde Arisha, Raven y Shakti acababan de desaparecer

Ha no te preocupes, estaran bien, además tienen mucho de que hablar, vamos, tenemos que ocultar el barco y llevarlos a que descansen, ellas estaran bien.

Chicos, vamonos a ocultar esta cosa –Yasop-

Todos subieron al barco y Robin se acerco a Shanks

Me dijiste que alguien hace poco había estado causando problemas

Si, no sabemos bien quien es, en este planeta, siempre se han gobernado reyes o presidentes, según cada pais, pero todos tenian que obedecer a un gobierno central, que era el que coordinaba todo, hace tiempo, una nave callo cerca de donde estaba la base de ese gobierno, desde ese día, han pasado cosas así, el gobierno ahora tiene ejercitos en cada pais amenazando a los habitantes, varias aldeas desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, solamente para conseguir esclavos, y el océano esta lleno de traficantes a los que la marina protege, yo soy un pirata y siempre vivi fuera de la ley, solo pro eso sigo vivo, tan solo quedamos unos cuantos fuera de este problema

Pero quienes son? –C.B.-

Hay una pista, tiempo después de que los cambios empesaron a suceder, otra nave llego a esta zona, en ella venian unos hombres con tu uniforme –señalo a C.B.- y nos contaron cosas sobre un gorila y una mujer de goma, cosas extrañas

Cerebro –C.B.- ¿Y que paso con la patrulla?

Fueron directamente hacia el centro del pais, sobrevolaron esta pequeña isla y…

El barco giro un poco y se vio un enorme cohete, completamente destrosado y negro en unas rocas

Nadie salio vivo de ahí… solo encontramos los cuerpos y los pedasos de un robot.

C.B. solo se acerco, mirando la nave de la patrulla casi completamente hundida en el océano…

Hola!

Ya se, perdon por la tardanza XD

Ninguna idea sobre este fic, juntado con haber encontrado todos los casos de Sherlock holmes fueron los culpables XD

Pero bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, iba a ser mas grande, esperaba hacer un capitulo mucho mas largo pero al final, se me ocurrio hacer 2 separados, ya veran pronto como es n.n

Cuidense y dejenme reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Raven caminaba por la selva, siguiendo a Shakti, aunque solo se detenían para esperar a Arisha

Raven: A donde vamos?

Shakti: Mmm… mejor carga a la mocosa, vamos a algo lejos

Arisha: No soy mocosa

La niña avanzo de mal humor, pero aun así se dejo cargar por Raven abrasándose a ella, mientras Shakti solo sonrió

Por que le sellaste sus poderes?

Se acerco a la niña también cargándola

sellar poderes? Un... mirap

Se transformo en un perrito en los brazos de Shakti

Cielos… parece que los de C.B. eran hereditarios

Si… Ciborg la reviso y dijo que no habría problema con la enfermedad de C.B.

Mejor… además si su mama le quiso quitar su magia, tiene que sobrevivir con algo

Ya déjate de indirectas, quieres que le quite el sello a sus poderes ¬¬

Podeles? –Arisha-

Pues parece que ya los uso, Sipu me lo dijo, llego mucho antes que ustedes

Si, pero si le quito el sello a sus poderes, tendría que crecer como yo, sin sus emociones

Si, pero olvidas que yo te enseñe a usarlos ¬¬ Además es mejor que aprenda de pequeña

Shi me hacen esho puedo hacer volar cosas? –Arisha-

Pues… -Raven- u.u… creo que no hay remedio

Saldrá bien, hermana

Raven se inclino y su mano se ilumino un poco, acercándose a la frente de la niña...

Star Fire miraba pensativa recargada en el barco

Hey que sucede? –C.B.-

Ya llevan horas hablando…

C.B. se asomo, abajo estaba Terra platicando con Nigtwing, Terra parecía algo nerviosa y también sonrojada, y negaba un poco con la cabeza.

¿Y estas celosa?

Mmm… (Viéndolo con mirada asesina)

No pienses mal, Star, sabes que Terra esta con X

No se…

Star Fire realmente estaba preocupada, hace poco Terra había peleado con X y también, desde ese tiempo, había tenido esas pequeñas platicas con Nigtwing, empezando también a discutir con el, si, estaba celosa

Mejor iré a dormir un poco

No es necesario, ya estamos llegando

Voltearon, Bean se acercaba a ellos, mientras les señalaba una gran pared de roca, acercándose mas, empezaron a entrar en ella

Cielos… ¿un holograma? –C.B.-

Si, por eso nadie logra descubrir donde estamos

Pronto, al entrar, vieron un pequeño grupo de gente que los saludaba, dentro de la caverna hacia una aldea, muchas de las personas que estaban ahí vestían ropas echas jirones y todos estaban muy delgados, pero saludaban felices

Que les ha pasado?... –melva-

Son sobrevivientes de aldeas que han sido atacadas, los que hemos encontrado. –Shanks-

Están muy mal… -Star Fire-

Ayúdenme a bajar esto

Bean había sacado un montón de cajas y acercándose, se las daba para que las bajaran

Yo también te ayudare amigo Bean

Star levanto un montón de cajas ayudando a bajarlas, el barco parecía estar lleno de ellas.

Robin (o Nigtwing, como quieran decirle XD) se acerco a Star, pero esta de nuevo se quedo callada y lo ignoro

Ahora que le sucederá? O.O –Robin-

Bajo junto con los demás del barco hacia la pequeña aldea

Mientras tanto, en una parte por el centro de la isla, había un enorme agujero, todo alrededor estaba destruido y se veían agujeros donde habían salido árboles, arrancados desde la raíz, Raven y Shakti se levantaban

Y no pasara nada ¬¬ -Raven-

Esta bien… pero tampoco me habías dicho que ya antes su poder había explotado –Shakti-

Arisha se levanto, aparte de tener el cabello un poco alborotado no le había pasado nada

Que pasho?

Raven se acerco y la cargo

No paso nada n.n

La niña la miro y la abraso, y en ese momento una roca cercana exploto

Y esho?

No es nada…

Raven pensaba en que podría hacer, para lograr que su hija controlara sus poderes, cuando…

Vaya vaya vaya… así que aquí se encontraban…

Voltearon, encima de un árbol, estaba un hombre sentado viéndolas

Era un hombre muy flaco, casi se le podían ver los huesos, con el cabello muy largo de color negro y traía ropa también negra

Ahora podré avisar donde se encuentran los fugitivos, creo que me darán una buena recompensa

Shakti se adelanto un poco, pero Raven solo le dio a la niña

Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea

Como si me fuera a quedar aquí

El hombre desapareció, pero un segundo después se vio un resplandor negro y cayo

Que!

Nadie podrá salir de aquí mientras yo quiera

Esta bien, entonces tendré que encargarme de ti

El hombre se dirigió hacia Raven corriendo, Raven solo entorno un poco los ojos y una barrera negra apareció frente a ella, aun así, el hombre puso la mano sobre el campo

Raven cuidado! –Shakti-

Por la barrera salio un pico, Raven se movió rápidamente, mientras el pico rozo su rostro, haciéndole un pequeño corte.

Que?

Jajaja, no hay nada que no pueda atravesar mi arma

De su brazo salía un pico echo de metal, el hombre salto contra Raven y volvió a golpearla, Raven se hizo a un lado y una roca que estaba al lado, quedo destrozada, después volteo y lanzando golpes contra ella, Raven los esquivaba lo mas rápido que podía, cada vez que ella lo esquivaba se clavaba en el suelo, saliendo limpiamente.

Estas muerta mujer!

Lanzo un ultimo golpe a Raven, Arisha que miraba la pelea, cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió lanzo un pequeño grito

Mami!

Que! –Hombre-

Raven había colocado su mano como escudo y el arma la había atravesado, pero esta empujándola mas, le había sujetado su puño, empezando a apretárselo

Ya no tienes tu arma, ahora.

Los ojos de Raven se pusieron negros, mientras un aura negra empezaba a pasarse al hombre, Arisha cerró los ojos, abrasándose a Shakti, oyendo los gritos del hombre, hasta que cesaron, cuando volteo, Raven estaba sola

Se acerco, mientras sujetaba un poco su mano.

Mami… -Arisha-

Se acerco y la abraso

Bueno, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo alejadas, mejor te llevo a donde están los demás –Shakti-

Mientras las 3 se alejaban, solo se oyó en una sombra, el grito del hombre, que había quedado atrapado para siempre en la oscuridad

Hola XD

Pues ahora estoy tratando de hacerlos un poquito más largos, pero no es tan fácil x.x

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora intentare irlos poniendo mas seguido, bueno, si les gusto dejen reviews XD

Adiós


	7. Chapter 7

-A la oscuridad eterna… cielos te has vuelto sadica hermanita-

-Si, pero no podia matarlo aquí no crees?, Auch cuidado x.x-

Raven había estirado su mano aun un poco ensangrentada cuando Arisha había tratado de tomarsela

-Perdon mami…-

La niña miro al suelo y sus ojos se humedecieron

-Ya ya, no es nada, es que a tu mama le duele pero mira ya se le quitara-

Shakti se arrodillo para que Arisha viera y tomando la mano de Raven (esta lanzo un quejido de dolor pero no le hicieron caso) la cubrio con las suyas, una pequeña luz salio de las manos de Shakti, cuando las quito la mano de Raven estaba completamente curada.

-Eso fue muy bueno tia!! O.O-

-Debes enseñarme a hacerlo-

Raven miraba su mano, sorprendida, pero Shakti le dio un coscorrón

-Y tu debes de tener mas cuidado hermana, eso de usar tu cuerpo de escudo pues...-

-Si, si, ya se u.u-

-Mami-

Arisha comenso a jalar a Raven de la mano

-¿Ya me dilas por que exploto todo?-

Raven medito un poco la respuesta cuando noto algo

-Arisha…-

-Si? O.o-

Raven la abraso y empeso a hacerle cosquillas desde atrás

-Raven no!!!-

Shakti se quedo quieta nomas viendolos y se tapo los oidos lista para oir una explosión… pero nada paso

-No no mami no… jajajaja… no…-

-Ha, esta bien, ya no n.n –

La solto y Arisha la abraso, sonriendo Raven la cargo y se endereso

-Por que no le pasa como a mi?-

-mmm… no se, tal vez sea por que ella no es decendiente completo de Trigon, nuestra raza es magica desde el momento en que nacemos igual que los demonios, por eso puedes usar magia de ambos, pero como Arisha es mescla de 3 razas tal vez tenga mucho menos energia de Trigon dentro de ella que la que tienes tu-

-Esperemos que si, no me gustaria que a Arisha le pasara lo que a mi-

-he?, de que hablan? O.O –Arisha-

Siguieron caminando, hasta una parte donde había una gran pila de rocas, Raven se detuvo pero Shakti siguió caminando y entro en la roca, la imagen se distorciono un poco por lo que supo que era un holograma y también entro, habian llegado a un largo tunel apenas iluminado por unas pocas antorchas

-Vives bajo tierra? –

-He?, no, hasta hace poco tuvimos que ocultarnos, antes solo viviamos unas 30 personas en la isla, pero ahora que hemos traido a gente de otras aldeas no podemos estarlos cuidando-

-Ya me imaginaba que no estabas tan bronceada estando bajo tierra-

-Me queda bien verdad? n.n-

Arisha se abraso un poco mas al cuello de Raven

-Mami tengo miedo…-

-Tranquila ya vamos a llegar-

Tan solo unos momentos después, atravesaron otra supuesta pared, un gran resplandor le dio en los ojos a Raven, que retrocedio un poco, hasta que los abrio y se quedo sorprendida.

-Hola amiga Raven!!-

-Vengan a ver esto!!!-

Terra les hablaba desde un pequeño muelle, bajo ellos, llegando por un camino, había una gran laguna donde se encontraba el barco, a las orillas había varias entradas por las paredes de roca, que rodeaban completamente el lugar, unas 200 personas se encontraban descargando cosas del barco y llevandolas a las cuevas.

-esto es impresionante…-

-Verdad?-

-Aquí es donde nos vamos a quedar? O.O-

-No se que piense tu tia, vamos ve con Melva-

-Si!!-

Arisha fue corriendo a donde estaba Melva, que acariciaba a la enorme serpiente, Raven se sento en la orilla del camino viendo hacia el pueblo.

-Impresionante verdad?-

-Esta gente… es todo lo que queda…-

-Si, por cada una que hay aquí murieron mas de 50-

-Por eso necesitabas mis poderes?-

-Pues… mas bien los de Trigon, pero no creo que quiera ayudarme después de que lo mandamos al infierno de regreso XD-

-Para que los necesitas?-

-Mmm, hay una leyenda sobre una gran isla atravesando una linea que divide los 2 continentes, dicen que en esa isla esta encerrado algo de gran valor y parece que trataran de tomarla-

-Pero es solo una leyenda…-

-La leyenda que conocen es la que te dije, pero en verdad todo paso un año antes de que me fui de Azarath-

-Nunca me habias contado nada de eso-

-Mmm… pues, cuando sali de Azarath estuve vagando por todos lados, hasta que con el tiempo me uni a Trigon, por eso no podia contartelo… Jamas te preguntaste por que las marcas de Trigon aparecieron cuando cumpliste 15 pero Trigon llego hasta después de que tuviste 17?-

Raven se sorprendio un poco, jamas había pensado en eso pero ahora si la extrañaba

-Hace 8 años, Trigon llego a este planeta, queriendo apoderarse de el, lo acompañe y lo acompañaron los otros 3 demonios originales-

-Como?-

-Si, antes de los que enfrentaste en la tierra hubo otros 3, y un cuarto que fue mi predecesor, con ellos 4 y Trigon bastaba para conquistar los planetas, o casi todos, cuando llegamos comensaron varias batallas, pero muchos de los guerreros que habian aquí eran diferentes a los de los demas planetas aun así no eran capaces de vencernos hasta que…

Recuerdo

En una gran isla se ve una gigantesca batalla, miles de demonios echos de llamas pelean en las playas y en el océano sobre barcos contra varios hombres que solo portan espadas o antiguas pistolas, mientras cerca de 50 barcos que apenas se acercan a la batalla disparan desde lejos y el sueño parece un mar de fuego, dentro de el sale una enorme serpiente y Shakti sobre ella, lanzando rayos negros sobre la batalla, sin importarle que los heridos sean amigos o enemigos, a su lado un hombre gordo y gigantesco parece, tan gran de cómo la serpiente, camina por el océano sin que le llegue a la cintura y tomando un barco lo aplasta, mientras otro hombre completamente vendado y con una espada tan grande como el parte y mata todo lo que se pone en su camino, un tercer hombre vestido completamente de negro y con una mascara que simula una calavera se acerca, un grupo de hombres se lanzan contra ellos pero el solo levanta su mano, pequeños hilos apenas visibles salen de sus guantes y en unos segundos una gran red sube, no atrapando si no despedazando a todos los atacantes, mientras el hombre rie alegre

-Ya van 300!!! Esta si es una batalla!!-

-380!!-

Grita el gigante, y su voz se oye aun sobre el sonido de explosiones y gritos, mientras abajo se ve al tercero solo cortando a diestra y siniestra pero Shakti lo escucha decir…

-601, 602, 603-

El hombre vestido de negro salta sobre la cabeza de Midgar viendo la batalla

-No te diviertes niña?... eres una demonio de Trigon, vamos disfruta esta batalla…-

-Disfrutare cuando haya terminado Gein, Choza, Asuma!! cuando les falta??-

El gigante sale del agua y el otro hombre se acerca, cubierto completamente de sangre y le contesta a Shakti

-Ya terminamos, había un pequeño grupo al norte pero solo eran 2 niños y un hombre, nada de que…-

Una gran explosión se ve a lo lejos y ven huir a los demonios, mientras sorprendida ve como un muchacho niño pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja y otro de cabello negro hacen huir a los grupos de demonios, uno portando una gigantesca espada que simulaba a una cruz y el otro un sable, detras de ellos un hombre enorme con un gran bigote negro camina tranquilamente, traía una gran capa roja con hombros dorados y se veia un gran sable en su cinturón, al mirarlo Shakti sintio una oleada de miedo que no había sentido nunca…

-No son lo que parecen…-

Shakti sintio un escalofrio y volteo para mirar a Trigon que aparecia detras de ellos, los otros 3 se inclinaron frente a el-

-No debió venir señor, tenemos todo bajo control- Choza-

-Vine a ver a mis 4 mejores demonios destruir a los mas grandes guerreros de este planeta, y además de que es hora de probar tu valia, niñita…-

Shakti se estremecio, pero bajo de la serpiente y se puso frente a los 3 lista para pelear cuando el hombre vendado reclamo

-Nosotros tenemos también derecho a luchar señor!!-

-Muy bien Azuma… dejemos que ella se encargue de los niños…-

-Capitan!-

Shakti vio que el chico niño pelinegro se dirigía al hombre

-Tranquilo Mihawk, atrás…-

Estiro su braso y lo puso frente a los chicos haciendolos retroceder, mientras Azuma somaba su enorme espada el hombre acerco su mano al cinturón

-Ni creas que podras vencerme, anciano…-

El hombre sonrio mientras echaba atrás su capa, y desaparecia, Azuma se lanzo al frente y su espada choco contra el sable del desconocido, sintrio un gran golpe y la isla empeso a temblar, retrocedio aterrada y vio que por la fuerza del impacto incluso las nubes sobre los luchadores se habian partido

-No es posible!!!!- Trigon-

Shakti volteo de nuevo hacia el hombre y vio una luz, sintio un gran terror como jamas había conocido nunca y por primera vez vio temblar de miedo a Trigon, después la oscuridad la cego…

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, un rayo de luz la golpeo en el rostro y se levanto, la isla estaba destrosada todo atestiguaba una gran y terrible batalla, se concentro un poco mas y sintio que Trigon ya no se encontraba en ese planeta, no la sorprendio ese echo ya que pronto volveria a encontrarla, Trigon no podia morir, pero si la sorprendio al voltearse ver los restos de los que habian sido 3 de los 4 demonios de trigon, y frente a ella, aquel hombre, que veia acercarse un gran barco que simulaba un dragon dorado

-Capitan ya desperto!!!-

Volteo y vio al chico pelirrojo a su lado

-Increible, sobrevivio capas de que sea mas fuerte que yo O.O-

Se acerco y Shakti retrocedio, incorporandose adolorida, cuando escucho la voz de ese hombre.

-vete… y olvida donde queda esta isla…-

-Qui…quien eres tu…-

El hombre solo subio al barco, y volteo

-Me llamo Gold Royer-

Camino hacia el barco sorprendiendo a Shakti, que había pensado que ese hombre la mataria, el chico pelirrojo subio tras el y arriba vio que el pelinegro timoneaba el barco, que lentamente se alejo-

Fin del recuerdo

-Así que así conociste ese lugar… pero ese hombre, si dices que es tan poderoso por que no le piden-

-Murio, hace 5 años, antes de que esto comensara… pero antes de eso me guio a un lugar donde estaba la fuente que describia lo que se encontraba en esa isla… al parecer Trigon lo coloco hay pensando que después de la batalla nadie se acercaria, Raven, es el corazon de Trigon lo que esta oculto ahí-

-Que dices?!!!-

-Si… no se por que, pero es verdad, cuando vencimos a Trigon no lo descruimos si no que lo mandamos de vuelta al infierno, pero si alguien toma su corazon podria regresarlo y ademas, destruirlo para siempre tan solo dañando su corazon, por eso lo oculto y solo alguien con la magia que el pose, con su aura, puede llegar a el… quien no la tenga morira en un instante-

-Pero si es así entonces el moriria definitivamente… pero, tu también posees el poder de Trigon, tu puedes abrir ese conjuro-

-No, sin la joya de Trigon no puedo hacerlo, las inscripciones donde estaba la verdad de lo que había en esa isla estaban protegidas con ese conjuro, solo que mucho mas debil, intente abrirlo y lo logre… solo hasta después de 6 meses pude leerlo-

-Por que hasta después de ese tiempo?-

-Por que no tenia energia de Trigon dentro de mi cuerpo como para conseguir hacerme pasar por el… hubo una explosión y solo hasta después de 6 meses desperte…-

Raven se soprendio al ver que la voz de su hermana se quebraba y que esta inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su vientre.

-Y… vi… que el hijo que tenia en mi ya no vivia…-

Raven abrio mucho los ojos y sintio una gran tristesa, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco…

-Me ayudaras… verdad?...-

Shakti la miraba suplicante, solo asintio con la cabeza y se quedo viendo el mar…

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

Perdon por los… que son, 6 meses de tardanza? -

Al fin pude empezar de nuevo a escribir este fic, perdonen pero en verdad con un monton de cosas que han pasado no había tenido tiempo nisiquiera de ponerme a escribir, pero ahora que tengo un tiempito libre n.n (me despidieron de mi empleo) tratare de seguir un poco mas

Perdonenme la tardanza y dejen reviews (acepto regaños) y para los que apenas tan empesando a leerlo y no le entienden lean antes la joya de azarat, que ahorita que revise lo que escribi antes me di cuenta de que casi no le entiendes si no leen esa antes x.x

Y por si preguntan, si me encanta One piece y puse algo de eso hay XD

Nos vemos!!!


	8. Chapter 8

-Vamos de viaje vamos de viaje!!!!-

-Esto no es un viaje de vacaciones- Robin-

-Y no se si Arisha deba ir también-

-Pero mama TT-

-Raven (sonriendo) estoy bromeando, ve a guardar tus cosas-

-Pero si no he sacado nada!!! TT-

-Terra- No es verdad, ayer entre y apenas en una semana que llevamos aquí tu dormitorio parece el cuarto de la torre T-

-Ven, te acompaño –Melva-

Una vez que Melva y Arisha se alejaron, los titanes siguieron pensando en como se irían, Raven les había contado todo lo que Shakti les había dicho, excepto que había perdido un bebe y se habían quedado impresionados, hasta que Shanks les había dicho que nadie sabia donde quedaba esa isla excepto Royer y que jamás habían visto todo el camino para ir

-Si la busque, de echo todos los piratas del mundo han estado buscándola desde hace mas de un año pero nadie jamás la ha encontrado, ni siquiera yo que he ido ahí antes pude llegar.

-Entonces como lo haremos? –Robin-

No se… ya pensaremos en algo cuando salgamos, además primero hay que llegar hasta donde yo lo logre, y eso nos tomara al menos un mes así que saldremos mañana –Shanks-

Star y Terra rieron un poco, Raven también sonrió por la expresión de Robin que parecía querer ahorcar a Shanks

-A menos que tengas una mejor idea-

-Bueno yo…-

-Bueno, Malchior ya debería estar llegando

Shakti se levanto y se estiro un poco y salio a la playa

-Malchior? Es cierto no lo he visto desde que llegamos, solo lo vimos transformado en dragón al venir hacia acá –Terra-

-A donde fue? –Star-

-Aya viene!!!

Shakti saludo hacia un pequeño punto en el horizonte, todos vieron que pronto ese punto se agrandaba cada vez mas, era la nave que los había traído a ese planeta, aunque estaba muy cambiada ya que parecía un gran barco, finalmente llego al lado de la isla, una gran compuerta se abrió, Malchior salio de ella, los titanes vieron que todo dentro parecía igual, con varias habitaciones, pero la parte de abajo estaba curva para hacerla flotar.

Raven sonrió a Malchior

-Cyborg te matara cuando vea lo que le hiciste

Malchior solo se adelanto y vio a Arisha

-Esta es la pequeña que tiene que aprender magia?

-Tiene? –Raven-

-Pequeña? Aprender magia? O.o puedo hacer magia?

-Pero Arisha no puede hacer magia… solo heredo mis poderes –C.B.-

-Pues…

Raven desvió un poco la mirada

-Si puedo, mira n.n-

Arisha movió un poco las manos y una pequeña esferita negra apareció entre ellas, apenas del tamaño de un a canica

-Por que no me lo habías dicho?

C.B. se inclino frente a Arisha y vio la pequeña esfera negra, de repente esta exploto y lo mando a volar, dejándolo todo negro

-Por eso n.n

-Creo que tendré que enseñarle muchas cosas… u.u –Malchior-

-Tu no le enseñaras magia negra, Malchior, no como a mi

-Entonces enséñale tu –Shakti-

-Yo no quiero enseñarle magia –Raven- y sabes por que

-Tienes razón –Malchior se volteo hacia Shakti, haciendo como que no había oído a Raven- Le enseñe todo lo que se

-Y así podría enseñarle durante el viaje- Shakti-

-No me están escuchando!!!-

Shanks se acerco por detrás, mientras Malchior y Shakti hablaban sobre como podrían ayudar a Raven

-He aguantado suficiente tiempo a esos dos como para saber que ya ensayaron todo lo que están diciendo…

-Pues Arisha no puede ir…

Al otro día, la nueva nave T se empezaba a alejar de la isla, los titanes se despedían de la gente, junto a ellos iban Shakti y Shanks y sentada en los hombros de C.B. Arisha le decía adiós a la isla.

-Azrat…netlion…sintos….

-Azrath, metrion, zintos, concéntrate mas…

Shakti, Raven y Arisha estaban completamente a oscuras, flotando en el aire suavemente, mientras Arisha trataba de comenzar a mover objetos con su magia, tan solo una roca que estaba frente a ella, pero aunque la roca se volvía negra no lograba moverse, pero poco a poco se resquebrajaba, hacia 3 días que habían dejado la isla, ese mismo día Raven y Shakti habían empezado a enseñarle magia a la niña, pero ella no se concentraba y casi siempre es echaba a reír por las palabras de los conjuros, aunque Raven no podía reprocharle mucho no estar concentrada, muchas cosas raras habían ocurrido en esos 3 días, entre ellas que aunque no sabían como, Sipu había aparecido de repente dormido sobre la cabecera de la cama de Shakti, se habían sorprendido al verlo ahí pero mas se habían sorprendido de que Shakti no supiera como había logrado llegar situ desde ese planeta a la tierra

-Siempre hace cosas así desde Azarath, quizás no lo recuerdas por que eras mas pequeña

Aunque a Raven no parecía satisfacerle esa explicación, el pequeño cuervito no hacia nada mas que comportarse como un animal normal.

La segunda cosa había sido que se habían quedado al fin sin ningún sistema en la computadora, al parecer Terra había tenido la idea de llamar a Cyborg, que después de ver por la pantalla lo que le habían echo a su bebe, se habian puesto a gritar tanto que Shanks había arrancado el sistema principal con las manos, se habian librado de Cyborg pero también de radares y vuelo, aunque de todos modos iban a ciegas había dicho Shanks mientras Shakti lo estrangulaba.

La tercera, era que no sabia que había sucedido, pero Star había golpeado tan fuerte a Robin que lo había mandado a volar, Raven jamás la había visto tan furiosa y hasta había asustado a Arisha, ahora ya ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Robin que parecía no saber que sucedía.

-Raven…mira…

Raven dejo de pensar y miro la roca, que suavemente empezaba a levantarse, mientras la niña seguía recitando el conjuro, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba progresando, hasta que de repente.

-La cena esta lista!!!!!!!!!!!!

-A comer!!!! –Arisha-

Raven solo había visto un pequeño destello al abrirse la puerta antes de que una niña a toda velocidad la arrollara y salía corriendo por el pasillo, levantando una estela de polvo

-Pues que le hicieron!!! O.O –Terra-

Raven se levanto, adolorida

-No se… supongo que seguía tan concentrada en su magia que se impulso con ella.

-Solo me faltaba eso… que sea mas hiperactiva u.u

-Oye no te enfades, además ya hasta quieres tener otro no? XD-

Raven muy seria se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

-A donde vas?

-A matar a C.B.

Minutos después, Raven colgaba a C.B. de un pie sobre la hélice del barco…

-PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!! – C.B.

Mientras todos los titanes estaban riendo viendo a C.B. rogar por su vida, lejos de ahí se veía una carreta que avanzaba lentamente pro un viejo camino con un par de soldados que nerviosos miraban en todas direcciones, detrás iban mas de 50 soldados a caballo, aunque también parecían aterrados, madame Rush aburrida miro por la ventana

-Cuanto falta para llegag?

-No lo se, señora, recuerde que la aldea apenas fue… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El hombre empezó a retorcerse sujetando su cuello y empezó a levantarse del caballo, los soldados retrocedieron aterrados mientras el hombre parecía volar, hasta que se quedo quieto, casi había llegado a la rama de un árbol donde 2 ojos verdes miraron el lugar.

-Ya baja de ahí…

-Es usted, Madame Rush?

-Claro que soy yo, tonta, ahoga baja

-Madame Rush llego!!!!

-No guites!!!

La voz sonaba como la de una adolescente, de las sombras del árbol una muchacha cayo de pie frente a Rush, tenia una larga cabellera Rubia que parecía tener algunos destellos y un estilizado cuerpo, pero no parecía mayor de 17 años, estaba completamente vestida de negro y la coraza de una armadura negra se asomaba en su pecho bajo un pequeño escote, sus ojos relucían verdes desde una mascara blanca con el rostro de una loba, que estaba manchada de sangre fresca, de repente a su alrededor, otras 7 personas aparecieron de la nada, todas con ropas y mascaras aunque de edades diferentes a las de la joven, Rush se sorprendió, no había escuchado el mas mínimo rumor antes de que aparecieran a pesar de que todo el lugar estaba lleno de hierba y hojas secas, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando, los cazadores de cabezas casi nunca hacían ruido.

-Ya han tegminado de suprimig la aldea?

-Pues… -Chica-

-Que sucedió?

-Síganos, señora

Otro de los hombres, que traía una mascara de Tigre y que parecía el mas viejo y grande de todos, los soldados acobardados se habian quedado atrás, pronto una gran hoguera se distinguió a lo lejos, hasta que acercarse vio que era una inmensa aldea en llamas, alrededor había varios cadáveres llenos de agujas y cuchillos, por el camino salía un rió que parecía ser de sangre, hacia el bosque.

-No hubo sobrevivientes?... esto no le gustara a cerebro

-Encontramos esto también

La chica le acerco un enorme cofre, al abrirlo Rush vio una enorme cantidad de oro, Rush sonrió

-Entonces le informare a cerebro, ustedes pueden descansar y seguir a su próxima misión

-Podemos ir directamente señora, solo nos tomo unas horas hacer esto y estamos bien

-Por que sonríe, señora?

La chica se acerco, Rush se sorprendió ya que en la oscuridad no se podía ver su sonrisa, miro mas fijamente la mascara, los ojos brillaban de verde suavemente pero vio que eran parte de la mascara, esa chica no podía ver

-Nerviosa, señora?

Rush la miro fijamente, estaba asustada, realmente había pensado en no informar del tesoro a cerebro, aunque de todos modos, esa chica no viviría para decir nada.

-Este es su siguiente objetivo

El hombre tomo el papel y lo leyó a la luz del fuego

-Si señora

El hombre y la chica desaparecieron, Rush estaba segura de que los otros cazadores también se habian ido.

En el barco, Raven miraba la luna reflejada en el océano

-Ya se te paso lo enojada?

Raven volteo y vio a Star acercándose, con sus pupilas brillando intensamente no podía saber que animo tenia, aunque parecía triste, se acerco y se recargo al lado de Raven

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, que paso?

-Terra trae una nueva sortija… sabias?... vi cuando se la entregaba…

-Robin? Pero Star, no puedes enfadarte por cosas así

-Es que… hace tiempo que no me habla… me hace a un lado, e incluso una vez… me llamo Terra cuando…

Raven se sonrojo un poco, pero le dio a Star unas palmadas en la espalda, reconfortándola

-Y no quiere decirme que sucede…

Raven no sabia que decir y solo escucho a Star sollozar…

Hola XD

Ya ven? Ahora si recordé actualizar temprano, no se si ya conteste a ese review antes, pero si, hace mas de 2 años que termine la Joya de Azarat y de echo esta es la segunda parte, si quieren leerla den clic en mi nick y les saldrán los fics que he puesto, si lo buscan en la lista de fics batallaran mucho (lo digo por experiencia, para seguir este fic bien tuve que leer la joya de azarath de nuevo)

Para los que se preguntaron, los cazadores de cabezas que vio Rush me base en los ANBU de Naruto para crearlos, simplemente me fascinaron y no resistí crear algunos, tan bien como estoy haciendo el fic basándome en one piece pronto aparecerán criaturas que salen en la serie, como los tritones

Ya de ultimo, las palabras con g de Rush no son faltas de ortografía, no hallaba como imitar mas o menos el acento que tiene y lo puse así, si no se entiende bien díganme y lo quitare

Dejen reviews!!! XD

Nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

Raven se desperezo y se levanto, C.B. dormía a su lado, estirándose comenzó a vestirse, desde una ventana vio una isla a lo lejos, donde distinguió una gran villa, después de vestirse y subió a cubierta, Malchior había echo una gran cubierta sobre la nave, donde se veía incluso una pequeña arena de combate y los cañones de la nave sobre esta, bien colocados, Raven seguía preguntándose como había echo Malchior para modificar así la nave, cuando vio que cambiaban el rumbo y se dirigían hacia la isla, Shanks se le acerco.

-A donde vamos?

-A la isla

-No necesitamos para ahí

-No, pero seria buena idea para rellenar todas las bodegas

-Están casi llenas

-No sabemos que tanto tiempo estaremos sin hallar islas, mejor asegurarse

-Quieres ir a la isla a divertirte verdad? ¬¬ te pareces a C.B. u.uU

Volteo mas y vio a Terra apoyada en la borda, se acerco un poco pero al voltear vio que tenia la cara verde

-Ya quiero bajarme… aaa…

Raven la miro preocupada, no sabia si realmente andaba con Robin y no lo creía, quizás Terra siempre se pasaba molestando y provocando a los chicos, pero era sincera…

-Que piensas hermana?

Volteo, Shakti se acercaba con Arisha tomada de la mano, C.B. iba detrás

-Vamos al pueblo!!!

Solo Shanks Terra Raven C.B. Shakti y Arisha bajaron, pronto sin que Raven se fijara como, se había quedado a solas con C.B., ambos caminaban por la playa alejándose un poco de la aldea, se acerco y sin decir nada se recargo en C.B.

-Extrañaba estar así

C.B. la miro sorprendido

-Arisha siempre nos interrumpía, recuerdas?

Raven sonrió un poco y volteándose abraso y beso a C.B., este la apretó contra el, haciendo mas profundo el beso, acariciando su espalda.

Mientras en el pueblo, Arisha pasaba como un relámpago por todas las tiendas mirando y gritando cuando veía algo que le gustaba, y regresaba para jalar a Terra a las tiendas, Shakti y Shanks se habian desaparecido y la habian dejado cuidándola.

-Y mira esto tía!!!

Arisha estaba con la cara pegada a un cristal, del otro lado había varias muñecas que se movían y pestañeaban

-Están vivas O.O

Terra sonrió, notando las articulaciones de las muñecas bajo su ropita, aun así le agradaba ver lo emocionada que Arisha parecía y Terra volteaba para otro lado, tratando de no ver a la niña a los ojos sabiendo que no se resistiría, hasta que la miro de reojo…

5 minutos después Arisha salía corriendo de la tienda con una de las muñecas, atrás Terra trataban de encontrar alguna monedita perdida en lo que hace unos momentos era su monedero lleno

-Todo, vaya u.u Arisha es hora de buscar a tu tía e irnos… Arisha? O.O

Volteo pero la niña no estaba por ninguna parte

Arisha corrió sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a Terra detrás, había oído varios ruidos delante, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un enorme circo estaba a las afueras de la ciudad apenas bajando sus cosas, mas lejos se veía un barco, de donde bajaban varias jaulas, se acerco y empezó a ver a un tigre que caminaba de un lado para otro de su jaula, cuando vio algo mas raro.

Unas criaturas enormes de color gris hablaban con un hombre en la carpa, se acerco y luego se escondió asustada, las criaturas parecían humanas pero tenían agallas y grandes garras palmeadas entre si, además eran mucho mas grandes que el hombre que uno de ellos levantaba, los otros mientras tanto buscaban por todos lados.

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada… acabo de llegar aun no hacemos funciones… -Hombre-

-Cállate humano –triton (si, así se llaman XD)

-Mire señor, aquí halle algo

Otras de las criaturas se había acercado trayendo una gran bolsa, al abrirla se vio un montón de oro

-Por favor… es todo para mantener a los animales…

Arisha no logro ni siquiera desviar la mirada, el triton levanto al hombre mas y lo zarandeo sujetándolo de la cabeza, Arisha solo oyó un crujido y vio como caía al suelo sin vida, asustada se apiño mas contra la roca y en eso golpeo la muñeca

-mama…mama…

Los tritones se levantaron y uno de ellos se acerco, encontrando a Arisha, esta retrocedió mas

-Miren eso, es una pequeña niña…

Bajo su mano hacia Arisha, los tritones voltearon al oír un gran rugido, el triton que se había acercado salio volando por el golpe de un gran búfalo, Arisha los miro y se transformo en perro, tomando su muñeca con el hocico salio corriendo, los 4 tritones restantes salieron tras ella.

-Maldita mocosa!!!

El triton que había sido lanzado se levanto sin un rasguño, cuando una sombra se puso frente a el

-Quien e…

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue una shiruken que iba hacia su cara

Shakti y Shanks se encontraban hablando con un hombre en una vieja y sucia cantina, parecía completamente vacía, el dueño, muy anciano y calvo parecía que cualquier ráfaga de viento podía acabar con el, pero aun así tenia una mirada firme

-Si… Royer me lo dijo hace tiempo

-Entonces si sabes la ruta para llegar?

-No toda… no se, caramba el no quería que nadie hallara ese lugar… al parecer no pensó que buscarías a los que sobrevivieron de la batalla, pero no puedo decirles mas que deben ir a la isla Gozla, ahí hay un tipo que trabajo en las reparaciones de su barco antes de que fueran y hablo con algunos de los que volvieron, hablen con el

-Bien, gracias

3 sombras se deslizaron por el techo, Shanks los miro por un segundo, pero Shakti no pareció darse cuenta, mientras 6 tritones pasaban por la calle, el anciano al verlos acaricio sin darse cuenta la culata de un enorme revolver, mientras cerraba la puerta, oyeron el cerrojo cuando puso llave a la puerta

-Tritones, no pensé que los viéramos por aquí, debemos estar en su territorio –Shakti-

-No por mucho… busquemos a los demás y vamonos antes de que empiece la pelea

-Pelea?

Siguió a Shanks preguntándose que podría estar pasando,

Sobre el techo del edificio apareció uno de los cazadores, volteo y otros 5 estaban alrededor

-Donde esta Anzu?

-Aquí estoy!

La chica rubia apareció a su lado

-Hueles a sangre… no debiste matar a ninguno hasta que supiéramos cuantos eran

-son 30 señor

-Señor

Otro de los cazadores se acerco, su mascara parecía un pájaro

-Tiburón esta con ellos… señor…

-Que dices?!! Esto es malo… el es poderoso

-Que haremos?

-Como están distribuidos

-4 fueron a las afueras, mate a uno, los demás no se donde están

Se oyó una enorme explosión

-Creo que ahí… señor… -Anzu-

El cazador volteo a ver a la chica

-Bien, todos al centro, veremos que sucede, mataremos a todos los tritones no dañen a nadie mas, Anzu, busca a los otros que escaparon y acábalos

-Si!

Todos desaparecieron como sombras

Terra había seguido caminando cuando choco con uno de los tritones, la gente al verlo se alejo corriendo

-Lo siento a… migo? O.o

Se alejo un poco, jamás habian visto unos moustros así

-Atrápenla!!

Sin saber de donde, uno de los tritones la sujeto del cuello, levantándola

-Su…el…tame…

-Tiburón mira esto, atrapamos una hermosa sirena

Una gran sombra se acerco, Terra apenas pudo mirarlo, era un gran triton blanco, mucho mayor que los demás, parecía ser solo músculo e incluso noto como el suelo temblaba cuando caminaba

-Bien echo, los vendedores de esclavos nos darán una buena cantidad por una chica así

-Si señor

El triton levanto a Terra sin apretarla mas, hasta que grito de dolor

-Te dije que me soltaras!!!

Los brazos y el cuerpo de Terra se volvieron de acero y apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del triton quebrándolo, al momento de que sus ojos se ponían amarillos una gran columna de rocas salio bajo ella y la levanto, Terra pensaba que ya había escapado cuando la columna se quebró y empezó a caer, vio que el moustro blanco había destrozado la columna de una mordida y ahora tenia las mandíbulas abiertas hacia ella, Terra reacciono y giro rápido al momento que Tiburón cerraba las mandíbulas, los demás tritones saltaron hacia ella, cuando varios cayeron muertos, 6 hombres enmascarados atacaron a los tritones, Terra no sabia que eran pero decidió apoyarlos en la pelea.

Raven sentada miraba el mar tranquilamente, hasta que una gran ballena verde le echo agua encima de un coletazo, se levanto empapada y tan furiosa que el agua se evaporo cuando ella enrojeció, había olvidado lo infantil que podía ser su novio

-C.B. VOY A MATARTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C.B. se transformo en humano de nuevo

-A si, pues ven e inténtalo!!!

Raven se aventó contra el, pero el le sujeto las manos

-Creo que te voy a matar yo a ti, pero a besos

Raven enrojeció mientras C.B. la alzaba poniéndola contra la arena, besándola, solo se dejo llevar, sin ver la nube de humo que se elevaba a lo lejos.

El líder de los cazadores estaba aterrado, el lugar realmente parecía un campo de batalla, pero lo que no lograba comprender aun era que solo el y Terra seguían luchando contra los tritones, su alrededor habían aun 10 tritones rodeándolos, en tan solo unos segundos el triton al que llamaba Tiburón había acabado con todos los asesinos, se paralizo al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida temblaba de miedo, algo que no le sucedía a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno señorita… creo que aquí acabamos…

-Que dices?

Se volteo y el hombre se quito la mascara, parecía un hombre de mas de 50 años, con una gran barba de color amarillo intenso lleno de arrugas y cicatrices

-Tengo una hija afuera, se parece a usted señorita, escape y cuídela

Hizo una gran reverencia frente a ella, hizo unos símbolos con las manos y una gran ráfaga de viento levanto de pronto el polvo y el corrió hacia los tritones, estos se juntaron y lo atacaron juntos, Terra vio que caían 3, 4, 5 y después al hombre morir.

Arisha corría aun mas, hasta que se tropezó y perdió su transformación, detrás de ella 4 tritones aun la seguían, ella se levanto y se transformo en un tirano saurio embistiéndolos, pero el triton mas grande de todos corrió hacia el y le dio un fuerte puñetazo justo en su cabeza, el golpe fue tal que Arisha salio volando y perdió su transformación, rodó por el suelo y se detuvo, empezó a llorar por el dolor y una franja se sangre le cruzaba la cara

-A ella!!!

Los otros 3 tritones corrieron hacia ella, Arisha cerro los ojos… cuando oyó gritos, volteo y miro impresionada, los 3 tritones salieron impulsados hacia atrás con shurikens en el cuello y quedaron en el suelo sin moverse, Arisha volteo hacia arriba sorprendida, vio a una criatura enmascarada que miraba al triton sentada en un árbol

-Creo… que solo quedamos tu y yo

Salto y se puso frente a Arisha, mientras acercaba su mano a una pequeña bolsa que traía atada a su pierna

Ahora solo quedaba ella, se movió un poco y se quejo de dolor, había recibido un mordisco de Tiburón que había penetrado el acero, una gran cantidad de sangre salía de la herida y no la dejaba moverse, los demás tritones la atacaron cuando 5 sombras salieron del suelo atrapándolos como redes, solo se cerraron y Terra vio la sangre salir cuando sus cuerpos estallaron, Shakti corría hacia ella.

-Estas bien?

-Si…auuch… no puedo… Arisha corrió buscaba, hay una cosa… un tal Tiburón… no esta aquí…

-tranquila, Shanks se encargara del resto

Arisha miraba la batalla boca abierta, la chica se movía tan rápido que apenas podía seguir sus movimientos, ataco al triton con varios shurikens pero este solo se cubrió el cuerpo y los rechazo con un brazo, lanzándose hacia ella, la chica corrió hacia el triton y saltando sobre el deslizo un cable sujetándolo del cuello, corrió y el cable empezó a apretar al triton, pero este tomo el cable y lo jalo jalando a Anzu con el, la lanzo y la estrello contra un muro

-Niña!!! –Arisha (al parecer olvidando que es 10 años mas chica XD)

5 chicas idénticas salieron del humo, mientras una sexta tiraba a un lado a Arisha

-Quédate ahí!!

Se oyeron 5 pequeñas explosiones, las copias habian desaparecido y el triton corrió hacia ella y la golpeo en el rostro poniéndola contra la pared, empezó a golpearla mas y mas duro mientras la chica parecía no poder escapar

-Estas muerta mocosa!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

En el momento en que lanzo su ultimo golpe hacia Anzu, el triton salio levantado, Arisha se había transformado de nuevo en tirano saurio y lo levanto estrellándolo contra el suelo, el triton sangraba por todo el pecho y el vientre y aun así se lanzo contra Arisha aplastándola contra la pared, Anzu paso sobre ella y le pego un papel en la cara, tan pronto se alejo el papel estallo, pero el triton salio del humo lanzándole mas y mas golpes a Anzu que apenas lograba esquivar, Arisha viendo una oportunidad se transformo en rinoceronte y embistió a la criatura por detrás, pero esta viéndolo salto a un lado, Anzu apenas tuvo unos segundos para correr y saltar sobre Arisha para esquivar la embestida cuando el triton salio tras ella dándole un fuerte zarpaso en la espalda, un chorro de sangre salio de ella y Anzu cayo gritando, el triton lanzo un segundo golpe cuando Sipu, saliendo de un árbol lo ataco, Arisha veía la pequeña sombra de la criatura rodeando la cabeza del triton, mientras veía que la chica salía tambaleándose con un cable en la mano y lo lanzaba sobre una viga, Arisha vio el otro extremo aun atado al cuello del triton y entendió, oyó detrás un grito, Sipu le había sacado un ojo al triton que se sujetaba la cara, cuando el triton abrió los ojos vio a Arisha transformada en rinoceronte y se lanzaba para embestirlo, detrás Anzu caía recargada en una pared, sin poder apenas respirar

-Eso no funciona con migo humana!!!

El triton corrió y salto limpiamente a Arisha, pero ella siguió corriendo, el triton estaba apunto de caer sobre Anzu cuando sintió la tensión en su cuello y algo que lo levantaba y estrangulaba, unos segundos después estaba colgado de una de las vigas de la casa, en uno de los cuernos de Arisha estaba atado el otro extremo del cable.

Arisha olvidándose de su dolor se quito el cable y salio corriendo hacia la chica, que parecía apunto de desmayarse, cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba, se volteo y vio que un moustro, mucho mas grande que el anterior caminaba hacia ellas.

-Vaya… yo que vine a buscar a mi hijo y he visto que 2 chicas lo han matado… impresionante…

-Corre...

Arisha se sorprendió, la chica se estaba levantando

Tiburón camino hacia Arisha y Anzu, Arisha apenas podía moverse por el dolor y no sabia que hacer, el pequeño Cipu se acerco y se poso sobre su hombro y la miro, como si le dijera –Todo estará bien- pero ella no lo creía… pensó que ojala Raven pudiera llegar, pero sabia que estaba lejos, empezó a llorar extrañando ver a su mama y a su papa, que llegaran y la rescataran como siempre, pero no creía que esta vez fueran a llegar

-Admito que son sorprendentes niñas, pero están al borde de la muerte, no intenten pelear, no tienen fuerzas suficientes para vencerme, niñitas… ríndanse

-Ellas no pueden hacerlo, pero yo si…

Tiburón se quedo paralizado y volteo, detrás de el Shanks se acercaba lentamente

Bueno pues aquí tienen el resultado de una tarde en el trabajo sin clientes, t.v. por cable e Internet x.x

Dejen reviews XD


	10. Chapter 10

-Ellas no pueden hacerlo, pero yo si…

Tiburón se quedo paralizado y volteo, detrás de el Shanks se acercaba lentamente, se volteo y miro a Tiburón a los ojos

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, viejo amigo…

Shanks avanzo un poco, el triton pareció olvidarse de Arisha y se volteo para enfrentarlo

-Este no es asunto tuyo, mejor vete de aquí

-Es asunto mío, ¿vez a esa niñita? Es la sobrina de Shakti

-De Shakti?

El triton se volteo y la miro un poco

-Si… se parece… con razón pudo matar a mi hijo

Shanks miro al triton muerto en el suelo

-Pero la otra chica ataco a mis hombres, es una de los cazadores de cabezas, deberías saberlo

Tiburón se acerco a Arisha, que estaba tratando de reanimar a Anzu que había caído y no lograba moverse

-Hazte a un lado mocosa

Arisha se puso frente a Anzu

-No

-Que te quites!!!!

Tiburón levanto la mano para golpearla y se detuvo, Arisha quedo boquiabierta, frente a ella Shanks había aparecido y el filo de su sable estaba en el cuello del triton

-Dije que te tranquilizaras… no dejare que la dañes

-Es tu enemiga también!!

-Entonces yo me encargare de ella, vete

El enorme triton se alejo un poco y lo miro a los ojos

-Bien… de todos modos el resto de los cazadores esta muerto, ella ya no es una amenaza, te la dejare a ti

Se volteo y camino de regreso a la ciudad, Arisha se levanto cuando escucho un sollozo, unas pocas lagrimas salían de debajo de la mascara.

Arisha abrió lentamente los ojos y se los froto, escuchando un rumor a su lado

-Ya despertó la dormilona?

Volteo y vio que Raven estaba sentada al lado de su cama, tenia grandes ojeras pero aun así le sonreía, algo que era muy raro en ella, sonrió y sintió una punzada de dolor, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y vio que estaba vendada, Raven se sentó a la orilla de su cama y empezó a quitarle el vendaje

-Ya estas mejor

-Gracias mama

-Dile gracias a tu tía, que fue la que te sano en unos segundos, yo… no pude hacer mucho para ayudar, verdad?

Raven desvió un poco la mirada, estaba aterrada y avergonzada de lo que había pasado, no había sabido nada de la pelea hasta el atardecer, cuando X logro encontrarlos cuando ya regresaban a la nave, aterrada había salido corriendo a ver a la niña, pero ya todo había pasado, Arisha se había quedado dormida un rato antes y Shakti le había curado la herida, aun así Raven se había quedado toda la noche con ella.

-Tons ya estoy bien?

-Si, y además mira, Shanks te trajo esto del pueblo

Saco la muñeca que le había comprado, que estaba como nueva (bueno era nueva pero ya me entienden) y se la dio a Arisha

-Y tu papa ya viene con el desayuno

-Mama

-Si?

-Y la niña?

-A ella la veras en un rato y ahora come

-papi!!

C.B. acababa de entrar y traía comida en una bandeja, finalmente Raven satisfecha por como seguía, se levanto y se fue a dormir un poco, mientras tanto en unos segundos Arisha ya había terminado su comida y saltado de la cama, salio corriendo de su habitación, hasta una que se suponía que estaba desocupada, la abrió y tal como esperaba la chica estaba ahí secándose la cara, parecía que hace poco se había despertado, traía puesta una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts que pertenecían a Melva, Arisha cerro la puerta y se acerco

-Hola pequeña

Arisha se quedo quieta, la chica aun no volteaba a verla

-Hola… ya no estas rota?

-Rota? Jajaja no, aunque aun me duele un poco x.x

Mientras hablaba arreglaba la cama, aun voltear a verla, Arisha se molesto un poco y camino

-Y te duele si te hago así?!

Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda

-aaaaa cuidado x.x

-Si, aun si n.n y como te sien…tes

Arisha se había sentado a su lado viendola por primera vez, la piel de su cara era blanca y muy pálida como si no viera la luz del sol seguido, pero lo que la impacto mas fue sus ojos completamente blancos

-Por que tienes así los ojos?

-Por que así nací

La chica le hablaba aunque no volteaba hacia donde ella estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo, Arisha no sabia que pasaba hasta que se le ocurrió algo, empezó a zarandear su mano frente a la cara de la chica, que no hizo nada

-Hola, hola

-he si… ya dijiste hola n.nU

-No puedes ver lo que hago?

-ha… no… no he podido ver anda desde que nací

-Nada de nada? O.O

-Nop, nada de nada

Arisha se quedo sentada un poco pensativa, pero la chica rió un poco

-Te estas riendo y no puedes ver? Eres rara O.O

-Mira quien lo dice, tu te transformas en una lagartija gigante

-No se llaman lagartijas se llaman…haaa…tira…tiralotoco, ha algo así , oye si me viste transformándome es que si puedes ver!!! (A se que suena medio raro, pero denle chance es una niña)

-Mmm pues no y si, hay muchas formas de ver que no son con los ojos

-Y como que vez?

-Como que hay una chica y una cosa gigante detrás de la puerta

Arisha volteo y vio que Melva entraba, detrás de ella iba Boby

Star Fire caminaba pensativa por la cubierta, había estado pensando ya mucho en hablar con Terra y al fin se había decidido, pero no sabia como hacerlo, junto con Raven Terra era su mejor amiga, desde las sombras Robin la veía, la saludo pero Star no le hizo caso, Robin se llevo una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía como si estuviera apunto de estallar.

-Lo vez? No importa que hagas, todos tus amigos te abandonan, como lo hicieron tus padres, hasta Star que decía que te amaba te abandono –Voz-

-No es verdad, no… deja de hablarme!!!

-Ahora tus propias fuerzas te abandonan, no eres nada, pronto serás mío

-No… no…

Se apoyo contra la pared, de pronto se enderezo, algo había cambiado en su mirada.

-Adelante

Terra ya estaba vestida cuando Star entro en la habitación

-Te pasa algo? Estas pálida

-Amiga Terra… yo…

Reparo de pronto en que Terra tenia una gran sonrisa y vio también el destello de un anillo en su mano

-Yo… este… no es nada

-Si como no, vamos ven y dime que te pasa

Terra se sentó en la cama e invito a Star a hacerlo.

-Terra… yo quería saber… que significa ese anillo…

Terra de pronto se sonrojo

-Este pues… que me voy a casa con alguien

Dijo sonriendo

-Enserio?...

-Si n.n aunque como empezó todo este viaje aun no hemos dicho nada, solo que no pude aguantar las ganas de ponerme el anillo

-Ha este… es bonito…

-Si, Michael sabia exactamente cual quería n.n

Star que se había levantado para irse se detuvo y se volteo sorprendida

-Michael?!!! El te dio ese anillo!!!!

-Claro que si!! Pues quien mas crees?

-Pero este… es que… yo…Robin…

-Robin? Creías que el me lo había dado? O.o

-Es que… vi. que el te lo daba…

-Enserio? Ha ya se!!!

-Que pasa, el si te lo dio?

-Si, pero no es lo que piensas, es que fui tan bruta que lo deje en la nave T antes de volver de nuestra ultima misión y el lo recogió y me lo regreso

-Pero entonces… no paso nada?

-Claro que no!!!

Star se sentó y solo se puso a reír, feliz, mientras se recostaba en la cama

-Esta más loca de lo que pensé O.OU

En un gran castillo en el centro de una fortaleza, un hombre entro en una gran habitación, era muy grande y muy fuerte y solo se veía que traía una gran capa blanca con hombros dorados.

-Señor

-Que es lo que sucede?...

Frente a el apareció cerebro que como siempre estaba jugando al ajedrez con el gorila Kronk (creo que así se llama pero no estoy seguro si alguien lo esta díganmelo XD)

-Necesito hablar con mi señor

-El se encuentra descansando, capitán, dígame a mi que sucede

-Este… si señor, vera, los cazadores de cabezas fallaron señor

-Como? Es imposible eran muy fuertes –Gorila-

-Si señor, pero se lo advertí, los tritones son seres poderosos y Tiburón su jefe lo es aun mas

-Cuantos lograron matar?

-Nuestro espía en el circo fue asesinado señor… los tritones lo hicieron con la excusa de que intento robar, también encontramos los cadáveres de 6 de los cazadores y no creemos posible que Anzu haya podido

-Cuantos lograron matar? Es lo que me importa –Cerebro-

-Este… si señor… solo hayamos a 29 señor, de los 70 que protegen la isla y no podemos atacarla estando mas tritones en el océano, se necesitarían mas de 100 naves para vencerlos

-Envíalas

-Pero señor, la perdida de vidas!!!

-He dicho que las envíes, soy yo el que decidirá cuantas vidas podemos perder

-Si señor…

El hombre se inclino y salio de la habitación, sabia que algo no estaba bien.

-Cuidado mama!!! Atrás de ti!!!

-Azrath metrion Zintos!!!

-Si!!!

Arisha saltaba contenta mientras Raven mandaba a volar a Melva por los aires con un conjuro, todos estaban dentro de la nave, Cyborg había colocado un gran gimnasio para que pudieran entrenar durante el viaje donde lo principal era una gran arena de pelea

-Vaya, entonces eso es la magia? O.O –Anzu-

Anzu estaba sentada junto a Arisha Star y Terra viendo la practica, mientras Boby salía volando también y caía junto a Melva, frente a Raven estaban aun una quimera y un grifo, obra también de la imaginación de Melva, se lanzaron contra Raven y ella reunió mas energía en sus manos

-Por cierto amiga Anzu, tu como vez la pelea?

-No puedo verla toda, solo noto que se levantan y vuelven a caer y oigo el aire que producen al salir volando, así se que sucede, pero es complicado de explicar

-Entonces por que no lo muestras?

Michael se acerco, estaba poniéndose la mascara de Red X, traía todo su traje

-Es buena idea, además quiero descansar

Raven volteo a verlos desde el gimnasio, el grifo y la quimera aprovecharon y la atacaron cada uno por un lado pero ella simplemente se hizo sombra y los 2 chocaron entre si, basto un movimiento de manos para que cayeran después junto a Melva y Boby.

-Si, quiero ver que sabes hacer –Shakti-

-Esta bien

Anzu se levanto y desapareciendo un segundo apareció entre el viento en la arena, para sorpresa de ella X apareció frente a ella de la misma forma.

-Ese truco es bueno para asombrar a principiantes pero necesitas algo mas para vencerme

-Vaya, eres bueno

-Esto es nada, ahora dime, comenzamos?

-Muy bien…

-bueno, 1…2… -Arisha-

Anzu y X dirigieron sus manos, X a su cinturón y Anzu a una pequeña bolsita que traía en su pierna

-3!!!

En ese momento los 2 desaparecieron

-Donde están???!!! –Arisha-

-Tengan cuidado!!! –Raven-

Raven había aparecido en ese segundo frente a Arisha, deteniendo 2 kunais y una shuriken de X con su magia que estaban junto enfrente de la chica

-No veo nada… -Melva-

-Son buenos

Melva vio que Raven Shakti y Terra seguían la pelea asombradas pero ella no lograba ver nada, ni escuchaba nada como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, en ese momento una Kunai se clavo en la pared justo al lado de Melva, en ese segundo escucho un pequeño ruido de metales al chocar y veía algunas siluetas…

Anzu saltaba y se lanzaba sobre X lo mas rápido que podía, lograba escuchar los pasos de X y su cuerpo moviéndose pero era tan rápido que apenas si podía seguirlo, había empezado a lanzarle shurikens que ella desviaba buscando como golpearlo, pero no lograba hacerle nada.

-Necesitas mucha mas practica para atraparme niñita

Anzu se detuvo al otro lado del gimnasio después de unos minutos jadeando por el cansancio y empezó a hacer unos signos extraños con las manos

-Se esta rindiendo? O.o –Arisha-

-No, yo ya vi algo como eso antes –Terra-

-Que pasa, ya te cansaste?

X había aparecido frente a Anzu, cuando ella junto las manos frente a su boca

-Dragón de fuego!!

De su boca y sus manos salio una inmensa columna de fuego que se dirigió hacia X, este la esquivo y siguió hacia los demás, pero Shakti lo detuvo fácilmente con un escudo de magia.

-Donde estas!!! –Anzu-

Detrás de ella apareció X que sujeto sus manos hacia atrás y puso un cuchillo en su garganta

-Gane…

Anzu estaba aterrada, no había sentido al chico acercarse y apenas puso hacer algún sonido, pero entonces X la soltó y cayo al suelo jadeando

-O.O Tío Michael es muy fuerte

-Claro que lo es –Terra-

Terra se acerco a el sonriendo, mientras Anzu no lograba comprender como había perdido tan rápido, Raven se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse

-Tu también eres muy fuerte n.n

-Gracias señorita Raven… pero creo que no tan fuerte…

-Tal vez no… pero ya mejoraras… por eso creo que debería hablar contigo

Raven la miro seria, aunque Anzu no podía verla sintió el tono de su voz

-Esta bien

-Oigan no van a cenar? –Terra-

-Iremos en un momento –Raven-

-Jajaja, Raven sabes bien que no te libraras del tofu de C.B.

-Que es tofu? –Anzu-

-Al rato lo veras –Raven-

Las 2 caminaron hasta salir al aire libre, ya estaba oscureciendo

-Que quería hablar conmigo?

-quería saber… que es lo que quieres

Raven se volteo, estaba muy seria

-Perdón?...

-Shakti me dijo que eres, eres una cazadora de cabezas, una asesina a sueldo que trabaja para cerebro

-Yo no trabajo para cerebro, trabajo para el rey de nuestro país

-Es casi lo mismo, por eso quiero preguntarte, que haces con nosotros? Se que tu familia murió pero aun así, ya llevas 3 días con nosotros y no has hablado de regresar a tu país, que te detiene?

-Yo…

-Por que si tu plan es quedarte para tratar de hacernos daño a los titanes o a mi hija…

Raven puso sus ojos rojos, alrededor de su cuerpo aparecieron las marcas de Trigon pero ahora brillaban con mas intensidad que nunca, mientras toda la noche se ponía negra

-Es que yo… no puedo irme u.u

La furia de Raven disminuyo poco a poco aunque sus ojos seguían rojos

-Por que no puedes?...

-Su hija me salvo la vida… señorita… y… no puedo, se la debo a ella y a ustedes, y no me puedo ir hasta saldar esa deuda

Raven regreso a la normalidad sorprendida, entre la magia que había aprendido estaba poder leer los pensamientos y las emociones de las personas y ahora estaba segura de que esa chica era sincera, se relajo un poco mas.

-Bueno… en ese caso puedes quedarte

-Así nomás? O.O

Anzu se sorprendió, había tenido la impresión de que la echaría de una patada por la borda

-Si, ahora vamos, que es hora de comer…

-Si o.o… disculpe… señorita Raven…

-Si?

-Podría usted… enseñarme magia? Quiero decir… esa cosa que hace usted… no puedo usarla yo con mis sellos

-No… no creo que pueda, la magia esta dentro de mi sangre y no es algo que se pueda aprender

La expresión de Anzu se ensombreció un poco

-Pero tal vez podría hablar con Michael y decirle que te enseñe un par de trucos

-Enserio??!! Gracias!!! Como podría…

-Si quieres agradecerme comete todo el tofu que C.B. haya echo para mi, si?

-Este… O.O si… de acuerdo… oiga y a que sabe el tofu?

-Ya lo veras… ya lo veras

Raven entro caminando de nuevo a la nave con Anzu detrás.

Hola

No se como me haya quedado este capitulo, si se que voy a poner pero necesitaba algo en medio para pensar mientras como hacerlo

Perdón a los que esperaban una pelea entre Tiburón y Shanks pero ya pronto verán que tenían sus motivos, bueno no se que mas escribir

Si les gusto dejen reviews… y si no como quiera para saber


	11. Chapter 11

Inmortus iba en un barco, mirando una pequeña isla por un catalejo, un marino estaba a su lado

-Jovencito, eso es la isla?

-Si señor, es la isla que se supone que tenemos que atacar

-No se supone, tenemos que hacerlo, pero hay algo extraño… joven, mande 5 barcos frente a nosotros

-si señor

El marino subió y comenzó a hablar por un radio (ya se que en one piece usan caracoles pero se me hacen raros) y pronto 5 pequeñas naves adelantaron la de inmortus y se dirigieron a la isla, de repente con un gran resplandor, explotaron todas

-No puede ser!!!!

-Jejeje me lo imaginaba, esos animales no saben lo que es retar a un intelecto como el mío

-Pero señor, usted lo sabia… por que no los…

-Cállate!! En vez de estarme preguntando cosas inútiles manda a los demás barcos, que los barcos mas pequeños se adelanten y que los grandes vayan tras ellos y no se retrasen rescatando heridos

La flota siguió adelante, mientras varios de los barcos pequeños iban explotando, Inmortus vio una serie de minas que iban barriendo poco a poco, pronto varios mas empezaron a hundirse con rocas atascadas bajo la superficie pero Inmortus seguía enviando naves frente a el para que le sirvieran de escudo y no se detenía

-Jejeje… pronto esa isla será mía…

En la nave T, Arisha estaba sentada afuera, apuntando con sus manos a una pequeña piedra mientras Sipu parado en su cabeza veía curioso, atrás Raven leía un libro recostada en una silla de playa (no se como se llaman, esas largas planas) aunque miraba de reojo a Arisha, estaban las 2 solas, C.B. salio y se sentó a su lado, moviéndola un poco.

-No molestes…

-Como va?

-Azrat… Metrion… Zintos… Azrat…Metrion…Zintos…

La pequeña piedra se puso negra y empezó a volar un poco, Arisha solo trataba de moverla más

-Va mejorando, aunque cuando yo tenía su edad podía arrancar árboles de raíz

-Si, pero los hacías explotar

C.B. empezó a besar a Raven en el cuello, haciendo que esta dejara su libro a un lado.

-Mmm… no…

-Por que no?

-Por que Arisha esta…

No logro terminar la frase por que C.B. la acababa de besar, abrasándola despacio, Raven se sonrojo y empezó a corresponder el beso lentamente abrasándola, Raven se sonrojo mas.

-Te amo Raven…

Raven se sonrojo de golpe, como lo hacia hace años y cada vez que oía esas palabras, suspiro un poco y empezó a hacer el beso mas profundo, C.B. bajo y empezó a besar su cuello, desabrochando lentamente su blusa y…

-Mami… que hacen? O.O

Raven y C.B. voltearon, Arisha estaba de pie a su lado viéndolos curiosa, Raven y C.B. se sonrojaron aun mas si era posible, sin saber que decirle a la pequeña niña…

Star, Shakti, Melva, Anzu y Terra estaban en la habitación de Terra, toda la habitación de Terra tenia rocas reales alrededor y las paredes echas de piedra sobre el acero, incluyendo arena suelta en el suelo, tal vez por eso Terra no se mareaba ahí, Star les había contado a todas que había sucedido y después de que Terra casi se queda sin columna al recibir los abrazos y las felicitaciones de todas por su boda se habían puesto a pensar que le sucedía a Robin.

-Mmm… no se que pueda ser, que Robin haga cosas raras, además parece que esta todo en tu mente –Shakti-

-No es verdad… ayer fui a hablarle queriendo disculparme y me grito y me echo de su cuarto, Robin no es así.

-Tal vez haya algo que le preocupe –Melva-

-Me lo hubiera dicho –Star-

-Disculpen pero… Quien es Robin

Todas se quedaron viendo a Anzu

-No lo conoces? –Terra

-No… no se quien sea

-Pero como es posible que no lo conozcas si llevas aquí un buen tiempo! –Melva-

-Ahora que lo pienso, Robin casi no ha salido de su habitación en todo el viaje.

-Y si vamos a verlo? –Terra-

-Con que excusa? –Melva-

-Yo se como hacerlo

Las chicas voltearon, detrás de ella estaba X

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! –Todas-

-Pero que haces aquí!!!!! –Melva-

-Siempre duermo aquí O.O

Todas se quedaron calladas

Raven y C.B. le estaban contando algo de la cigüeña a Arisha, cuando un bólido atravesó el suelo, subió al cielo y cayo justo frente a ellos, era X, voltearon y por el hueco de una de las habitaciones estaba Terra con su puño echo acero

-Que paso? O.O –Arisha-

-No se, ve a preguntarle –Raven-

-Si!!

Arisha salio corriendo a preguntarle a Terra que había pasado

-nos salvamos n.n –Raven-

-Si

C.B. abraso a Raven por detrás mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, Raven suspiro un poco

-Oigan… me ayudan?

Voltearon y vieron que X trataba de sujetarse al agujero

Un rato después ya todos estaban en el cuarto de Shakti (ya no se ponían meter al de Terra) y ahora hasta Shanks estaba ahí

-Y quien esta navegando el barco? –Anzu-

-Nadie, esta detenido por ahora –Shanks-

-Mas vale, así perdimos 3 barcos la ultima vez –Shakti-

-Bueno y que vamos a hacer? –Terra-

X se acerco, traía toda la cara vendada y un brazo vendado también, Terra sonriendo lo abraso y lo beso un poco

-Al menos ya no estas enojada n.nU –Star-

-Es fácil hablar con Robin o espiarlo para ver que esta pasando, solo bajen en el siguiente pueblo con el, así no se podrá esconder

-Buena idea –Melva-

-Pararemos en otra isla? –Raven-

-Si, hay muchos ex piratas que sobrevivieron a la batalla hace años, Royer los guió y se dice que solo el podía encontrar el camino a la isla pero ellos también lo recorrieron y tal vez sepan como llegar

-Yo quiero ver otra isla! –Arisha-

-Claro que no!! –Raven-

-Pero mami T.T-

-Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez y en esa isla también hay gente así

-Pues a decir verdad no se si aun haya gente, es una isla boreal –Shanks-

-Isla boreal? –Terra-

-Si, en esta zona es donde se juntan los 4 puntos cardinales y también las 4 estaciones, el clima en las islas jamás cambian y siempre están en una estación perpetua, la isla a la que nos dirigimos esta en un invierno eterno, haya siempre esta a bajo cero

-OK no voy

Arisha se sentó malhumorada en la cama

-Que le pasa? –Anzu-

C.B. le susurro al oído

-Es que odia el frió y la nieve y se pone de malas por eso

-Quería ir T.T

2 horas después

-No quiero ir no quiero ir!!!

Arisha había salido corriendo y se metió en su habitación, todos rieron de la reacción de la niña, cerca se veía una gran isla coronada por una montaña, estaba completamente blanca y mucha nieve y hielo llegaba por el aire, en el mar había enormes trozos de hielo, Raven se acerco a la cubierta, traía unos guantes negros y una capa de tela negra con orillas blancas, muy abrigada, los demás se acercaron, solo Shanks traía la misma capa de siempre mientras los demás traían gruesos abrigos.

-Cuídala bien, es la primera vez que te quedas sola con ella

Melva se acerco, apretaba una manta sobre su cuerpo y se notaba que solo había salido a despedirse.

-Ya veras que si, Raven, he, y Robin no iba con ustedes?

-Iré a buscarlo –Shakti-

En su habitación. Robin estaba dormido sobre su escritorio aunque tenia ya el abrigo puesto, se movía intranquilo…

Estaba en un gran espacio negro colmado de grandes rocas, no sabia que podía ser ese lugar, lo único que se le ocurría era que fuera la mente de Raven o al menos se parecía a lo que C.B. le había contado, pero no veía ahí a ningún ser vivo, escucho una voz

-Robin ya sal, ya vamos a bajar.

Por un porta el vio como algo se levantaba y caminaba hacia un espejo, se sorprendió al verse frente a el, y que su cuerpo le hablara.

-Ya casi eres mío, Robin

-Déjame salir!! Devuelveme mi cuerpo!!!

-Por que habría de hacerlo? Ni siquiera te defendiste, dejaste entrar la duda en tu mente, cualquier cosa incluso una discusión o que tu noviecita no te mirara mermo tus fuerzas, ya no es tu cuerpo, amigo mío ni ella tampoco, no sabes como disfruto con ella en…

-Cállate!!!

-Jajaja estamos enfadados?... no… creo que no de verdad, pero pronto lo estarás, puedo hacerte cosas para que te enfades, quizás con estas niñas…

La imagen del portal cambio y se veía a Arisha que estaba jugando con su muñeca mientras Melva leía una revista

-Estarán solas… será divertido…

Moviendo un poco sus manos, una pequeña sombra apareció y por la imagen vio que se metía a la muñeca sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

-Déjalas en paz!!! No las toques!!!

Ignorando los gritos de Robin, la criatura salio con su el y bajo de la nave con los demás…

Inmortus al fin llego a la playa, tan solo con 5 barcos y camino hacia el pueblo con los soldados, al llegar hallaron todo completamente vació, todas las casas y tiendas estaban cerradas y no se oía siquiera el canto de los pájaros, parecía una ciudad fantasma, Inmortus se detuvo y se dirigió al marino que tenia a su lado.

-Ve y revisa los alrededores

-Si señor…AAAAAAAh!!!!

Del techo de una casa, un disparo salio y pasando junto a la cabeza de Inmortus, le dio en el corazón al soldado que solo pudo dar un leve grito antes de morir.

-Disparen!!!

Los soldados dispararon hacia el techo, una sombra salio y empezó a esquivar los disparos saltando entre los techos y devolviéndoles el fuego, uno a uno cayeron otros 30 soldados todos con heridas mortales, pero Inmortus no se inquietaba, había visto que lugares le quedaban a la sombra para escapar y sacando una pistola disparo, se oyó un quejido y la sombra cayo, Inmortus se acerco, en el suelo estaba el anciano con el que Shanks había hablado con un disparo en la pierna, traía un cinto de cargadores y un gran revolver negro en una mano.

-Jejeje… creo que ya no soy tan hábil como cuando tenía 80

-Así que eras tu… quien eres?

-Se mas cortes anciano, mira con quien hablas –Anciano-

Levanto su mano y le enseño su palma, había unas letras que habían sido grabadas con un hierro ardiente, aunque tenían muchos años, un símbolo se veía claramente, los soldados gritaron y muchos salieron corriendo de terror, mientras los demás retrocedían.

-Que les pasa!!?

-Señor… este hombre… lo conozco… el fue uno de los dragones del mar!!!

-Dragones del mar dices?!!

El anciano empezó a reírse y tosió un poco

-Jejeje… hace tiempo que nadie me reconocía pero si… solo he querido darte ese placer…

-El placer de que?

-De saber a manos de quien mueres

Su mano se puso roja completamente y sujeto la roca, Inmortus vio que la roca se ponía roja y empezaba a calentarse, una ola de calor pareció extenderse de repente por todo el suelo, enrojeciendo las rocas y quemando las casas

-Corran!!!!! –Inmortus-

-Es tarde… hasta nunca, niño…

Inmortus vio que de una grieta en el suelo empezaba a salir gas natural, antes de que la isla entera explotara en una columna de fuego, desapareciendo el ultimo barco que quedaba y a Inmortus con el.

-Que si!!! –Melva-

-Que no!!!! –Arisha-

-Si si si si si!!!!

-No!!! No quiero no quiero no quiero!!!!

-Pues si no quieres te llevo yo Boby!!

El enorme oso levanto a Arisha y la sujeto de la capa cargándola, y empezó a llevarla hasta su cuarto, Arisha gritaba y pataleaba como si la estuvieran llevando hacia su muerte

-No quiero dormir!!! No!!! Apenas son las 9 no!!! Aun no empiezan los nuevos capítulos de pokemon!!!

-Me sales con eso!! Acá ni siquiera tenemos tele, anda te vas a dormir!!!

-No hay tele O.O

Arisha se calmo de pronto

-Claro que no, o que creías que hasta nos íbamos a traer una

Arisha se calmo de pronto

-Puedo ir por Emili?

-Anda, ve por ella

Boby soltó a la niña y ella corrió hasta la habitación de Melva, entrando vio a la muñeca tirada

-Anda ven Emili…

Cargo a la muñeca y empezó a limpiarla con un paño mojado y abrasándola salio corriendo hacia su habitación, esta vez Melva logro que se fuera a dormir sin decir nada, Arisha entro y se quito la pequeña capa y se puso a ver a su muñeca, se sentía un poco sola ya que Sipu se había ido con Shakti a la isla, pero ella pensaba que el pequeño cuervito debía extrañar los bosques.

-Eres muy linda, verdad? n-n

Levanto a la muñeca y alisándole el vestido la abraso, durmiéndose a su lado, pero unos minutos después la muñeca abrió los ojos, levantándose salio de la habitación sin que la niña lo sintiera…

Los titanes habían perdido pronto la nave de vista, aunque Raven volteaba nerviosa de cuando en cuando, C.B. le tomo la mano suavemente

-No te asustes tanto n.n

-No me agrada dejarla sola con Melva y menos aquí

-Vamos además no hay nada que temer, Melva esta con ella

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un enorme castillo, parecía reflejar la luz de la luna y estaba cubierto de hielo.

-Ya llegamos –Shanks-

-Y como sabrán que estamos aquí? ¬¬ -Shakti-

Antes de que contestara se abrieron las puertas de la muralla, detrás de ella había varias personas que salieron rápidamente a saludarlos, un hombre enorme apareció detrás de ellos, traía una pequeña barba y bigote que le ocultaba el rostro.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos Shanks venias para acá!!!

Se acerco y saludo a Shanks

-Hola Goliat, no pense que adivinarian que veniamos

-Jajaja ya te explicare que paso, pero pasen!! Que viene una tormenta y no querrán quedarse afuera, entren.

Detrás de la muralla del castillo había un pueblo entero, mucha gente se asomaba por la ventana para verlos y otras salían y los saludaban, nadie parecía encontrar raro que unos extraños llegaran en una nave gigante.

-Nos estaban esperando, por que?

-Ha, pues suponíamos que si Mihawk había venido aquí, tu no estarías muy lejos

Shanks se detuvo unos momentos

-Mihawk estuvo aquí?

-Si… se marcho apenas hace 3 días, venia a buscar a mi padre, ya sabes como el dirigía la nave en la que fuimos

-Y logro hablar con el?

-No… el murió hace ya unos años… pero bueno este no es lugar para hablar, vamos adentro

Mientras seguían caminando, Anzu trataba de acercarse lo mas que pudiera a Robin, sentía algo muy extraño en el pero no podía saber que era.

-¿Qué me estas viendo, niña?

Anzu siguió caminando, tropezando un poco, la nieve impedía que ella pudiera saber por donde iba el camino, Robin se acerco y la apretó del brazo jalándola

-No escuchaste que te hablaba? Que me estas…

Se quedo callado al notar los ojos en blanco de Anzu y la soltó, Terra se acerco detrás

-Ya déjala en paz Robin, es ciega y no te puede hacer nada, además… por que te molesta tanto?

Robin se volteo y toco el rostro de Terra suavemente

¿Acaso estas celosa?...

Dijo y acariciando el rostro de Terra la beso, Terra temblo suavemente y cerro la mano en un puño, pero sintio la mano de Anzu sujetandola, Robin sin decir mas la solto y se alejo hacia el castillo, sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño parche había quedado pegado en su hombro…

Y hasta aquí le dejo XD

Perdonen si lo dejo empezado de golpe, este es solo medio capitulo pero para cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito mucho y será mas fácil publicar la segunda parte después

No estoy seguro como vaya a quedar la ortografia con este capitulo, ya que mi pc esta algo rara con el diccionario, ya lo había guardado una vez y cuando lo volvi a abrir había cambiado cada "Terra" por "Perra" (ni la pc la quiere) y varias palabras mas, disculpen si pasa de nuevo.

Nos vemos…


	12. Chapter 12

Los titanes entraron al castillo, el enorme hombre los guió por un montón de ruinas, alrededor había solo tierra y sombras y la nieve había quedado detrás, varias partes del castillo estaban tiradas y destruidas, Shanks veía todo esto muy serio.

-Intentaron atacarlos? Por que no me avisaste Goliat?

-Hablarte para algo así!!!! Conmigo es más que suficiente para detener a quien se atreva a molestar a mi pueblo muchacho!!! Además… mira que solo dañaron la entrada

De un fuerte empujón unas puertas viejas y podridas se abrieron, un fuerte resplandor encegueció por un momento a los titanes, cuando pudieron volver a ver bien quedaron sorprendidos, frente a ellos había una enorme habitación, a su alrededor había varias puertas y todo el lugar parecía estar echo de hielo, aunque no estaba frió, siguieron a Goliat hasta que llegaron a un inmenso comedor, varios sirvientes estaban a su alrededor, Raven pudo reconocer a muchas de las personas que habían ido a recibirlos, pero parecían completamente diferentes ahora

-Bueno amigos, primero vamos a celebrar esta reunión!!!!

Melva salía del baño de su cuarto aun secándose el cabello, traía solo una bata larga y blanca, Boby estaba poniendo colchas extras a su cama

-Gracias Boby

Sin más, el enorme oso desapareció en la nada, Melva se acostó y empezó a quedarse dormida, cuando oyó unos pasos, levantándose salio de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y siguió caminando hasta el pasillo, escucho unas risas.

-Quien anda ahí?

Melva sin asustarse camino y entro en la oscuridad, cuando sintió algo detrás de ella y volteo, quedo sorprendida al ver a la muñeca de Arisha de pie frente a ella, o a lo que había sido la muñeca, había crecido y ahora se veía como una niña de 10 años aunque tenia el mismo rostro y el mismo vestido que la muñeca, sus ojos se veían muy tristes y melancólicos…

-Primero duerme a la mayor, es peligrosa así que debes hacerlo rápido

-Que dijiste??!!

De un segundo a otro la niña desapareció, Melva volteo para todos lados hasta que sintió un frió en su pecho, bajo y vio la mano de la niña saliendo de el, la había atravesado, Melva sentía ahogarse y simplemente cayo inconsciente, no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

-Después… aterra a la niña… que muera de llorando y gritando de terror…

La niña siguió caminando y lentamente toco la puerta de Arisha…

La habitación de Arisha estaba pintado de negro con varios animales de felpa por todos lados, realmente Raven y C.B. habían estado meses peleándose por como seria pero desistieron cuando Arisha casi queda traumatizada al dormir en la que Raven le diseño, en una cama al lado de una gran ventana Arisha se despertó poco a poco, abrió uno de sus ojos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la pequeña echa una fiera salio de ahí, pasando al lado de Emili prácticamente sin verla

-DONDE ESTA MI MUÑECA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????... Melva?

Se acerco y trato de despertarla pero Melva no reaccionaba

-Melva despiertate despiertate!!!!!

-A que le temes?...

Arisha se volteo y vio a Emili,

-Emili? Eres… eres una niña de verdad!!! (Espero que Disney no me demande por la frasecita pero no me resistí)

Emili sonrió, mirando a Arisha fijamente…

-¿A esto?...

Detrás de ella, Arisha sintió que el cuerpo de Melva crecía, volteo y se tomo con la imagen del cadáver de Terra

-TIA TERRA!!!!

Empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza, cuando se transformo en Star Arisha lloro mas gritando, hasta que finalmente se transformo en Raven, tenia la mirada vacía y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca

-MAMI!!!!! NO MAMI!!!!

Arisha abraso el cuerpo y este se transformo en una serpiente negra

-Ahora sigues tu –Serpiente-

La serpiente ataco a Melva derribándola…

Raven se sintió un poco inquita y trato de levantarse de la mesa donde los Titanes seguían comiendo y hablando con Goliat, a su lado estaba Shakti con Sipu en el hombro, el animalito se frotaba en el cuello de Shakti y esta le daba de su plato

-Haber un poco mas??

Dijo, acariciando al pajarito con cariño, cuando volteo hacia Raven

-Te pasa algo?

-No… no se… tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que volveré con Arisha

-Raven, ella esta bien, Melva esta con ella y después de todo, tu prácticamente criaste a Melva, crees que no pueda protegerla si lo necesita?

-Si pero…

-Nuestra madre nos trataba como tu la tratas ahora, sabias?

-Creo que ahora ya siento lo que sentía Arella

-Bueno, mira, para que estés mas tranquila

Levanto su mano y Sipu se paro en ella, observándola atentamente

-Ve y cuídala si?

Acaricio a Sipu suavemente y el pequeño salio volando por una ventana

-Además tenemos trabajo que hacer, recuerdalo

Raven volteo, mirando a Robin que comía calmadamente alejado de todos, algo muy raro en el, a su lado Anzu comía ayudada por Terra

-Gracias señorita Terra

-No hay de que, además no puedes ver donde esta todo

-Si… disculpe… podría decirme si ve desde aquí el hombro derecho de Robin?

-Claro, si se ve, se ve esa cosa que le pegaste, que raro, se puso color rojo

-Color rojo dijo?... tendremos que seguir sin platicar con el, señorita Terra

-Que dices? Por que?

-Solo dígaselo a la señorita Shakti y hay que ver como lo sacamos de aquí

Terra extrañada se levanto y fue a hablar con Shakti, Anzu metió la mano bajo su camisa y saco un fallo de extraños papeles con letras escritas en braile, paso sus manos por algunos y comenzó a contarlos.

Ya un rato después, Terra se acerco un poco a Robin, inclinadose un poco a su lado, Robin volteo y sus ojos se fueron directamente al escote de su camisa, con esto Terra se convenció de lo que haría

-Este… Robin… -Terra (poniendo voz y cara de Rubia tonta)

-Que es lo que quieres?...

-Hay… es que yo… quería ir a ver unas lucezotas que están saliendo en el cielo haya afuera… me acompañas?

-(pensando) esta idiota ni siquiera conoce la aureola boreal, bueno será una buena excusa para jugar un rato con ella) claro, podemos ir y luego te mostrare algo que te gustara

-Me encantaría –Terra-

Le acaricio un poco el rostro a Robin y bajo su mano por su cuello, Robin sonrió y se levanto

Al otro lado de la mesa, Star miraba esa escena junto con X y C.B.

-Creo que ya te convenciste –C.B.

-Si… ese no puede ser Robin, vamos a terminar

Mientras Shanks hablaba con Goliat, los titanes salieron de la habitación.

Terra salio con Robin, cuando este vio al cielo solo se veían las estrellas despejadas

-mmm… parece que no podemos ver nada

-Y parece que tu me subestimas, ahora dinos donde esta Robin!!!

El traje metálico de Terra salio de su piel, detrás de ella los demás titanes salieron de la habitación rodeándolo

-No me atraparan!!!

La criatura (ahora si y ano le puedo decir Robin) salio corriendo y salto hacia un risco cercano, pero un gran choque lo devolvió hacia el centro, a su alrededor se vio una gran pared luminosa y Anzu apareció

-Desde que la señorita Terra me dijo que el sello de chacra se había puesto rojo pensé que seria mejor poner una barrera para detenerte… demonio

El demonio volteo a su alrededor y vio que el cerco se cerro a su alrededor

-Maldita mocosa!!!!

El demonio saco un cuchillo del cinturón de Robin y se lanzo hacia Anzu, la chica no se movió de su lugar y cuando estaba apunto de tocarla, se convirtió en un muñeco de madera, el muñeco levanto 6 brazos y lo sujeto

-Cayo en la trampa

Los titanes voltearon y vieron que Anzu estaba tras ellos

-Oye ese es un buen truco, que es?

-Una marioneta, se supone que debemos manejarlas pero no se como así que la uso así, miren

La marioneta miro cara a cara al demonio y abriendo su rostro había un sello que salto y le dio en la frente, empezó a retorcerse pero estaba muy bien agarrado

-NO RESISTO QUITAME ESTO QUITAMELO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los titanes vieron como unas nubes negras comenzaban a salir del cuerpo de Robin hasta que el demonio salio de ellas.

Parecía un chico común y corriente, de la edad de las titanes pero en su frente tenia un ojo que se volteo a verlas, era muy moren y con el cabello largo hasta los codos, traía solamente unos pantalones viejos y raídos

-Yo te conozco…

-Gusto en verte, Arisha

-De donde lo has visto? –Raven-

-Era de Trigon, pero el estaba en el infierno cuando…

-Veo que ya lo recuerdas, muchachita, hace 6 años tu invadiste el infierno al morir y nos sellaste y encerraste a todos, pero después la puerta para regresar se abrió y varios de mis compañeros escapamos (esto paso en la joya de azarath)

-Desde hace 6 años estas atacando a Robin? –Raven-

Raven se acerco hacia el pero fue golpeada y regresada afuera

-Cuidado, esa barrera detiene a cualquiera que tenga sangre de demonio –Anzu-

-Entonces yo lo haré

Star Fire se acerco, enojada, pero una mano la detuvo, detrás de ella Shanks apenas salía

-No… creo que a mi me toca, lo que esta pasando es mi culpa, Star, creo que luego me tengo que disculpar con Robin también

Shakti se acerco y atravesó la barrera (recuerden que aunque sea hermana de Raven no tiene sangre de demonio) y se puso frente al demonio, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos frente a ella

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía a Shakti pelear –Shanks-

-Hay que sacarla de ahí, mi hermana es mucho más débil sin la joya de Trigon

-débil? Se nota que no has visto como entrenaba, ahora tiene menos magia pero es mucho mas poderosa ya lo veras

-Lista Shakti? –Demonio-

El demonio se lanzo contra ella, lanzando un zarpaso con su mano que se transformo en garra, pero Shakti usando su mano abierta desvió el golpe hacia arriba y lo golpeo con la otra palma en el estomago, el demonio salio volando y se estrello contra la pantalla

-Que fue eso? –Raven-

-Es solo mi nuevo estilo de pelea hermanita, déjame mostrártelo, Necronum Asperex Mortial

Shakti separo sus 2 manos, una apuntando hacia delante y otra hacia atrás e inclinada, en vez de tomar algo con magia como siempre lo hacia, unos resplandores negros se juntaron en sus manos, espero el próximo ataque del demonio, este se lanzo contra ella, Shakti se movió y esquivo el golpe, el demonio salto, cuando de la mano de shakti salio un laso de magia negra que lo sujeto y empezó a enroscarse en ella, tirandolo

-Que es esto!!! Suéltame!!!!

De un sarpaso se soltó del conjuro

-Que, no te gusta mi pequeña hechizo?

Las pequeñas sombras se enroscaban en el brazo de Shakti como si fueran serpientes.

-Donde aprendió a hacer eso? –Terra-

-Es magia negra que solo los demonios saben hacer… quien se la mostró? –Raven-

-Ese truco es nuevo, pero no me vas a vencer niña!!!

El demonio se lanzo de nuevo y al momento en que la magia lo ataco se lanzo sobre Shakti, en ese momento shakti se envolvió en las sombras y desapareció en el suelo, el demonio cayó en donde shakti había desaparecido

-Donde esta?

Un circulo de sombras se formo bajo el y antes de que lograra escapar lo atraparon cubriéndolo completamente, solo veían sus ojos

Raven volteo y vio un pequeñísimo resplandor hacia donde estaba la nave

-Te pasa algo? –C.B-

-No nada… creí ver algo pero no es nada

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que termine contigo Shakti-

Shakti extendió su mano abierta y poco a poco comenzó a cerrarla, las sombras empezaron a apretar más al demonio, los titanes solo podían ver sus ojos pero en su expresión notaron que de poder hubiera gritado de dolor…

Arisha corría aterrada por toda la nave, hace unos segundos había logrado escapar transformándose en un ratón pero sentía que verías sombras y criaturas la seguían, todo se había puesto oscuro y solo de vez en cuando miraba alguna sombra y ojos de alguna criatura moviéndose, por detrás podía oír los pasos de la niña, se escondió en un pequeño closet y sintió que aparecía detrás de ella.

-A esto le temes?...

Asustada salio, estaba apunto de llorar, volteo y vio cientos de cuervos y ratas que lo miraban con ojos rojos, cada vez mas.

-No no se acerquen… aléjense…

Se arrincono contra la pared

-Cómansela

-NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emili abrió los ojos sorprendida, una gran aura blanca empezó a salir del cuerpo de Arisha, explotando arrastro a todas las criaturas, Emili creo un campo de energía a su alrededor, una luz la cegó…

Cuando volvió a mirar, Arisha estaba inconsciente

-Esta niña… que rayos es?...

Se acerco a Arisha, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su mano, aunque parecía resistirse

-Lo siento mucho…

Levanto el cuchillo…

En el castillo, Shakti finalmente cerro su puño completamente, el conjuro apretó al demonio y lo hizo pedazos…

Emili se detuvo de golpe y suspiro, sonriendo un poco se acerco a Arisha camino hacia la habitación, donde la recostó cubriéndola suavemente con las colchas

-Ya no tengo que hacer nada…

Diciendo esto desapareció, tan pronto lo hizo Arisha despertó de golpe

-NOO!!!

-Que pasa???!!!

Melva entro de golpe en el cuarto, estaba muy agitada

-Por que gritas?

-Yo… yo… he?, fue un sueño?

Arisha vio todo a su alrededor pero no vio nada

-Creo que estabas soñando o.o

-Si… y tu por que estas así?

-Este… me creerás que no se

-Ya me quiero dormir

Arisha se recostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, no noto que la muñeca había desaparecido

-Si, creo que yo también me iré a dormir

Melva apago la luz y salio de la habitación.

En el techo de la nave, Emili había estado escuchando todo

-Bueno… hora de irse, hola

Volteo y Sipu estaba viéndola fijamente

-Que quieres?

-Muñeca… si vuelves a acercarte a esa niña te sacare los ojos

-Ho… que cuervito tan extraño eres… no tienes que preocuparte

Emili se volteo y desapareció, Sipu se quedo viendo un poco donde había desaparecido hasta que regreso al bosque.

Raven caminaba por el pequeño bosque, pensando en lo que había sucedido en el castillo…

Tan pronto el demonio murió, Anzu se acerco y quito uno de los sellos, la barrera desapareció de inmediato.

-Me creerán que en miles de años de luchas contra demonios a ninguno se le ha ocurrido quitar uno de los sellos?

Pero no le hicieron mucho caso, en un segundo un bólido paso a su lado, Star había salido corriendo y abraso a Robin liberándolo de la marioneta

-Robin!!

Robin comenzó a moverse un poco

-S…Star…

-Robin… perdóname por no…

Lo abraso, comenzando a llorar, Raven en cambio se acerco a Shakti

-Donde aprendiste a hacer eso hermana?

Shakti sonrió y Raven noto que se había sonrojado un poco, por un momento pareció un poco perdida en sus pensamientos

-Es un secreto n.n

-No me lo dirás ¬¬

-Nop n.n Nos vemos hermanita

Le acaricio la cabeza como cuando eran niñas y entro al castillo, Raven se quedo mirándola, pensativa


	13. Chapter 13

En el castillo de cerebro, Sheizer estaba hablando con cerebro

-así que nadie sobrevivió he? Ni siquiera inmortus aunque el era inmortal- Cerebro-

-Si es verdad lo que dice de que es inmortal, pronto deseara no serlo, solo pudo hundirse hasta el fondo y no hay forma de sacarlo –Sheizer-

-Entiendo… pobre de el, ya puedes irte

Sheizer salio de la habitación

-Rush, Grot, vayan y díganle al emperador que quiero verlo

Los 2 salieron de la sala y caminaron por un pasillo pequeño y estrecho, hasta que entraron en una habitación

Era una habitación enorme pero en vez de muebles había varios cojines, libros regados y varios juguetes por todas partes, en el centro había una pequeña puerta, Rush camino había ella, justo antes de que su mano tocara la perilla de la puerta, se oyó una voz detrás de ella.

-En este momento esta dormido, no debería molestarlo

Rush volteo asombrada, una chica estaba recostada en uno de los cojines leyendo un libro, traía el cabello de un rojo intenso atado en una pequeña coleta que le llegaba hasta el codo y una armadura, a modo de camisa dejando una pequeña abertura mostrando parte de su pecho, no parecía mayor de 20 años, se levanto y miro a Rush, aunque parecía molesta su mirada era gentil.

-Cerebro me ha pedido que lo lleve

-Y cerebro no es el que manda en este lugar, Rush, no se si lo sepas

-Pero tu tampoco, Mía

La joven volteo y vio que Grot acababa de entrar, a su lado iba el capitán Sheizer

-Lo vez? Ahora iré a despertarlo

Volteo hacia la puerta y se topo con la cara de la chica justo frente a ella, Rush retrocedió asustada, jamás había visto a alguien tan rápido.

-Lo siento, pero el emperador esta dormido, váyanse ahora o tendré que sacarlos

-podrás con los 2? –Grot-

-La joven Mía no pelearía sola, señor

Sheizer se acerco caminando lentamente mientras Rush y Grot se preparaban, Sheizer se llevo la mano a la espalda sacando un gran tubo de acero, cuando una voz los detuvo.

-Ustedes, deténganse

Cerebro estaba en la habitación, al parecer lo había llevado uno de los guardias

-Mía, capitán, siento esto que han hecho ellos 2, si el emperador esta dormido no tengo intención de molestarlo, por favor dile que me hable cuando despierte.

-Como diga, señor –Mia-

Rush y Grot le dirigieron miradas de odio a la joven y salieron, Grot se llevo a cerebro, cuando Mia abrió la puerta, tan solo un poco, un rayo de luz entro a una gran habitación donde solo había un cama, un niño, no mas grande que Arisha estaba dormido hay

-No lo despertaron… que bueno

-No me gusta nada esto Sheizer, esa cosa se cree cada vez mas el dueño del castillo, el pequeño corre peligro…

-Lo se… le esperan momentos difíciles pronto

Cerraron la puerta dejando al niño dormir.

Mientras tanto, Grot llevaba a cerebro en las manos.

-Debiste dejagmela a mi –Rush-

-Ni los 2 juntos podrían hacerle frente al capitán Sheizer y menos aun estando Mia hay, se los he dicho tengan cuidado

-Si… casi todos los soldados y marinos son fieles a ese mocoso, necesitamos tener a alguien que luche si lo necesitamos

-Ya pensé en eso… hay muchas cosas que se han olvidado de decirnos todos estos oficiales y soldados, un grupo especial. –Cerebro-

Un guardia paso cerca de hay

-Guardia, quiero que envié un mensaje

El hombre se acerco

-Quiero que en el castillo se reúnan los 7 guerreros del mar

El guardia pareció aterrado ante esa orden y temblando, salio de ese lugar para mandar el mensaje…

En la isla boreal, Raven se encontraba en su habitación de la nave, pensando en una platica que había tenido con Shakti después de la pelea.

-Si los demonios escaparon hace tiempo quiere decir que slade...

-No, cuando yo luche hay, selle a los demonios que enfrentamos aprovechando que estaban débiles… pero

-Pero?

-Los 4 demonios que ustedes conocieron no eran los únicos, hubo otros 3 grupos así antes de que ellos, el ultimo fue derrotado aquí

-Entonces hay otros 12 tan fuertes como tu?!!!

-10, yo soy la numero 11 y el 12 lo viste ser destruido ayer o eso creo, tenia la marca de los demonios de Trigon pero no lo había visto, era de una generación antes que la mía

-Marca?

-Jajaja ya lo olvidaste?

Shakti se tapo un poco la cicatriz de su ojo, bromeando, desde hace un tiempo usaba un pequeño parche, Raven suspiro sonriendo un poco.

-Creo que ya me acostumbre a verte así, hermana queria pedirte…

En eso se oyeron unos gritos

-NO POR FAVOR NO NO NO NO!!!!! Mami!!!!

Raven se asomo furiosa por la ventana.

-Que pasa afuera?!! O.OU

Melva y Boby estaban cargando a Arisha hacia la nieve, ella gritaba y le pegaba a Boby pateándolo y mordiéndolo desesperada.

-Nada, solo queremos quitarle lo miedosa, no te molesta o si?

De repente toda la nieve se puso negra y grandes bolas de nieve empezaron a flotar

-Si le molesta –Arisha-

-Si, pues mas te vale que consigas que Boby te suelte antes de que las tire –Melva-

-Que? O.O ESPERA MAMI!!!!–Arisha-

Las bolas de nieve empezaron a bombardear de golpe a Melva a Boby y también a Arisha, unos segundos después solo se veía una pequeña montaña de nieve donde estaban

-No crees que te pasaste? n.nU –Shakti-

Mas tarde, Melva y Arisha estaban en cama con la nariz completamente roja y unas bolsitas de agua en la frente, tapadas hasta el cuello, mientras Raven veía el termómetro

-38 grados las 2, si están resfriadas, como se les ocurrió meterse a jugar en la nieve?!

(Las 2) fuiste tu!!!!

-Bueno, duerman un rato

Raven apago la luz y salio, aunque afuera aun era de día, con solo cerrar las ventanas el cuarto quedo completamente a oscuras, afuera la esperaba Shakti

-No sabias que eras enfermera hermanita XD

-Hice un pequeño curso cuando Arisha nació

-No hay nada como una mama bien preparada XD Y se aliviaran pronto?

-Si, con que las vigiles hoy, no podrán salir y estar acostadas todo el día, no dejes que se enfríen y una sopa caliente también les ayudara.

-Espera yo??!!

-Si… tu te ofreciste a venir aquí a vigilar

-Pero no puedo estar todo el día, no sabes que día es hoy? X.X

-Que día es?

Raven se sonrojo un poco, sin cambiar su expresión

-SI SABES QUE ES SAN VALENTIN VERDAD RAVEN?

Raven se volteo, ocultándose el rostro con su capucha y camino, Shakti la siguió molesta

-Y apuesto a que tu y C.B. tienen una cita y por eso quieres que cuide a Arisha verdad?, Raven se te nota lo rojo aun bajo la capucha XD

Raven se detuvo y suspiro

-Este bien… si así es u.u

-Lo sabia!!!! Bueno esta bien n.n

-Esta bien que? O.O

-Si las cuidare n.n

-Gracias…

-Oye para eso estamos las hermanas no? y a que hora quedaron?

-Al atardecer…

Mientras Raven y Shakti estaban en la nave, al otro lado de la isla Shanks caminaba hacia una gran nave, 2 guardias lo dejaron subir y pronto estuvo frente a un anciano.

Era un hombre gigantesco, mucho mas grande que Shanks, traía un paliacate y solo se le veían unos grandes bigotes blancos, parecía muy fuerte aunque tenia un pequeño tanque de oxigeno a su lado.

-Para que has venido a hablarme?

Shanks se acerco al anciano, mientras varios marinos a su alrededor lo veían nerviosos.

-Quiero saber que partido tomaras en esta guerra que esta empezando

-Por que habría de tomar partido?...

-Por que eres un pirata de esta línea, también corres peligro.

-Ja me gustaría ver que marino se atreve a atacarnos, no son capaces de dañarme.

-Estas muy confiado en tu fuerza, Barbablanca, pero esto no es nada que hayas enfrentado antes… es mucho peor

-Peor que Gold Royer?

Shanks se quedo callado

-Eres uno de los dragones del mar y aun así te rebajas a venir a pedir ayuda… no vengas mas por aquí, yo no tomare partido en esta batalla.

-Entonces dime donde esta la ruta que buscamos o…

Shanks se inclino, llevando una mano a su sable mientras Barbiblanca se levantaba, solo se vio una gran explosión y una columna de agua subiendo al cielo…

Unas horas después Raven caminaba al lado de C.B. hacia el bosque, platicando un poco, el bosque parecía muy desierto con varios árboles sin hojas solo cubiertos de nieve y de hielo pero al avanzar veían que estaba mas habitado de lo que parecía.

-Esto esta lleno de animales quien lo diría –C.B.

-No se como aguantan el frió u.u

-Apoco a ti te molesta, Raven?

-Pues…

-Espera, no me digas que tu fuiste la que le metió a Arisha ese miedo por la nieve!!!!

-Claro que no ¬¬

-Si fuiste tu XD

-No fui yo ¬¬

-Entonces no te molesta la nieve he?

-Que no ¬¬

Raven se volteo hacia C.B. y recibió una gran bola de nieve en el rostro

-Jajaja justo en la cara, que mal que Cyborg no haya visto eso!!!!! Espera… Raven…

La nieve se evaporo de golpe y dejo a ver el rostro enfurecido de Raven, C.B. retrocedió acobardado

-Te voy a matar C.B.

-Espera no!!!!

C.B. empezó a correr como loco con Raven detrás, furiosa

-espera no quieres dejar a tu hija sin papa!!!!!!!!

-Esta Robin por si acaso!!!!!

-Oye eso fue un golpe bajo Raven!!!

C.B. volteo y vio que cientos de bolas de nieve empezaron a atacarlo esquivándolas como podía siguió corriendo, aunque Raven ya no parecía enfada si no que sonreía al perseguirlo, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un claro, C.B. se detuvo de golpe y Raven al llegar choco con el, cayendo

-Oye por que te detienes?! O.O

Frente a ellos los árboles no estaban llenos de nieve, si no que sin saber como, habían entrado a un bosque de árboles de cerezo, todos los árboles estaban llenos de flores y se confundían con la nieve que había alrededor, Raven se acerco maravillada.

-Esto es hermoso…

-Pensé que el rosa no te gustaba XD

-Claro que no ¬¬ pero en este caso…

Raven se acerco mas, una pequeña brisa pasaba por el campo, se quito la capucha contenta, mientras la brisa hizo volar un poco su capa y su cabello, C.B. se quedo petrificado contemplando lo bella que era y se acerco despacio, abrasándola por detrás, Raven se sorprendió un poco pero se recargo en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba si vientre en el abraso.

-Te amo, lo sabias?

Raven se volteo y C.B. la abraso, besándola en los labios, Raven cerro un poco los ojos y se colgó de su cuello sonrojada, C.B. la apoyo contra un árbol mientras se besaban, aunque poco después se separaron, ambos respiraban agitados.

-Raven…

-Dime…

-Ya llevamos 6 años… tenemos una hija… yo quiero saber si quieres… no se…

Raven abrió los ojos asombrada, mientras C.B. sacaba una sortija de su bolsillo, sin decir nada, solo se abalanzo hacia el besándolo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Claro que si!!!

Raven lo beso mas, emocionada, llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando esa pregunta…

Mientras en la nave, Shakti hablaba con Anzu

-Quieres que las cuide? O.O

-Sip, podrías hacerlo?

-Pero yo no se nada de cuidar enfermos!!! Ni siquiera puedo leer los termómetros!!!

-Pero tu eres hábil de todas formas ya te las arreglaras

-Y por que no lo haces tu? ¬¬

-Por que yo… tengo algo muy importante que hacer, si, algo vital para el universo

-Quieres ir a espiar a Raven y C.B. verdad?

-Oye no puedes culparme, la ultima vez que los deje solos hicieron a Arisha!!!

-Bueno si pero…

-Ya dijiste que si!!! Bueno iré a cambiarme y salgo, mientras has una sopa caliente para cuando despierten

-Pero pero…

Shakti se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, cuando Anzu sonrió

-Aunque ya se que hacer, jejeje…

Cuando Shakti salio de su habitación, ya cambiada, no hallo Anzu en la habitación, siguió caminando y entro a la cocina

-Oye ya me… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? O.O

-una sopa

Anzu estaba frente a una inmensa olla, llena de un agua turbia, le estaba echando varias cosas de botellas que tenía a su lado, algunas decían especias pero Shakti vio que varias tenían la calaverita de veneno

-Sabes lo que les estas echando??!

-Son las cosas que usan aquí para cocinar no?

-Y sabes que son? ¬¬

-No se… que son? Es lo que siempre le echan a la comida aquí en especial C.B., no iba a salir?

-u.u olvídalo, no te puedo dejar encargada

-(pensando) pegar estos dibujos a las botellas siempre funciona XD) por que no?

-olvídalo, pero tu tampoco sales

-Por que no? T.T

-Por que estando así no podrás hacer nada y Terra no esta aquí para cuidarte n.n

-Malvada ¬¬

-Si XD

-Oíste eso?

Anzu de repente se había puesto seria, mirando detrás de unas rocas en una parte de la isla

-Que pasa?

-Una explosión… no la oyes? –Anzu-

-hacia donde?

Shakti y Anzu salieron rápido hacia el lugar donde Anzu había escuchado esa explosión, al llegar se quedaron petrificadas, el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, cedazos de rocas y polvo cubrían toda la zona mientras varios chorros y golpes de agua saltaban, cerca un enorme barco estaba siendo mecido por las olas que se formaba por la pelea, tenia varios golpes y una enorme rotura en su casco pero estaba vació, varias personas en la orilla al lado de una lancha veían la pelea desde la playa, Shakti y Anzu corrieron hacia el lugar y vieron por nos segundos a Shanks peleando con el gigante, eran tan rápidos que Shakti apenas lograba ver las estelas de agua donde pasaban, saltando de roca en roca y embistiéndose en el aire, Anzu no parecía ver nada.

-Que pasa?! –Anzu-

-están peleando, hay que pararlos!!!!! –Shakti-

-No se metan!!! –Shanks-

Shanks hizo retroceder a Barbiblanca hasta unos riscos, donde siguió la pelea, Shakti se acerco mas saltando de roca en roca, hasta que un gran golpe en el risco desprendió una roca, que cayo hacia los marinos que estaban en la playa, Barbiblanca y Shanks se detuvieron de golpe y ambos se lanzaron hacia la roca pero no llegaban, esta de repente se envolvió en un aura negra y exploto en pedasos, quedando todas las personas intactas, Shakti llego junto a ellas, al ver eso Barbiblanca aterrizo al lado de Shakti, haciendo temblar un poco el suelo, Anzu corrió y se coloco junto a Shakti, que retrocedió un poco para pelear, pero Barbablanca sonreía

-Gracias

-He? O.O –Shakti-

Barbablanca se volteo hacia su tripulación

-Vamonos, todos

-Has cambiado de opinión –Shanks-

-Lo pensare

Barbablanca se dirigió de regreso a su barco junto con su tripulación…

En la nave, Raven y C.B. apenas habían llegado.

-Que raro, no hay nadie…

-Quien se supone que debía haber?

-Mi hermana dijo que cuidaría a Melva y a Arisha

-Tal vez se las llevo al castillo

-Si… creo que iré a ver

-Mejor no

-Por que no?

-Por que aquí tenemos toda la nave para los 2 solos

Diciendo esto, C.B. se acerco a Raven y volteándola la puso contra la pared, Raven sonrió un poco y comenzaron a besarse cada vez mas apasionado, Raven suspiro un poco mientras C.B. acariciaba su silueta sobre su traje, comenzando a besarle el cuello…

-C.B… Mm. aquí no…

-Por que no?

-Es que…

-No hay nadie…

-Y nosotras somos nadie?

Raven y C.B. se quedaron petrificados al ver que Arisha y Melva estaban a su lado, asomándose de una puerta justo al lado de la pared

-Que hacen? O.O Mami?

-Este… creo que mejor cerramos n.nU

Y sonriendo nerviosa y completamente roja, Melva cerro la puerta…

Cerebro era llevado por uno de los guardias hacia una sala, en el castillo, el soldado parecía muy nervioso.

-así que solo vinieron 5 de ellos?

-Si señor… son piratas y es raro que obedezcan órdenes aun del emperador, no pensé que vendrían tantos, pero Mihawk y Tiburón no llegaron

-Ya me encargare yo de ellos después, ahora debo hablar con estos

-Si señor, enseguida… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El soldado abrió la puerta y retrocedió horrorizado, unos segundos después cayo muerto

-Quienes son ustedes? –Cerebro-

-Tenemos una proposición que hacerte, Cerebro…

Sobre los cadáveres de los que habían sido los guerreros del mar, estaban 7 sombras, cada una con la merca de Trigon…

Hola XD

Acá esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por haber tardado tanto pero entre el otro fic y acabarme un libro que compre no tenia demasiado tiempo para este.

Trate de que fuera un C.B. Raven pero no se si me haya quedado bien, era mas sencillo ponerlos como adolescentes apenas empezando que como 2 personas que ya llevan tanto tiempo juntas, aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Para los que no entiendan lo de los 7 guerreros, estoy poniendo el fic en el mundo de One Piece, en esa serie hay 3 fuerzas que dominan todo el mar

Una es la marina que se dedican a hacer lo que el gobierno les diga, varios son corruptos

Otra es los shichibukai (o 7 guerreros) que son piratas que a cambio de que quiten el precio sobre su cabeza asesinan a otros piratas, aunque claro siguen cometiendo crímenes solo que no los culpan.

Y la tercera son los 4 Yonkos (aquí le puse los 4 dragones, no tengo idea de que sea Yonko) que son los 4 piratas mas poderosos que hay.

Barbablanca es también un personaje de O.P. y lo puse por que me asombro el personaje, es conocido por ser el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y por empatar con Gold Royer así que estoy pensando usarlo mas adelante, ya este es el ultimo personaje de O.P. que pondré por que me estoy alejando un poco de que sea un fic de Teen Titans.

El bosque de cerezos en invierno también es una leyenda de la serie, se dice que tiene el poder de curar el alma de las personas y pensé que seria bueno que lo encontraran.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, ya tratare de actualizar mi fic mas seguido

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!!


End file.
